Waiting to belong
by paulinemcc
Summary: AU. Haley James has been having a problem with the new girl at school, but when Brooke Davis steps in, Haley finds that life as she knew it is about to change forever. Will she be able to keep up? Only time will tell. Baley.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/** Own nothing and no one, honest, all credit goes to the voices in my head!

**WAITING TO BELONG**

Haley backed into a class room keeping close eye on the students passing by in the corridor outside being careful not to be seen herself. After a few seconds of tense study her shoulders dropped in relief and she released a deep sigh.

"And just who are you hiding from?" Came an amused voice from behind causing her to jump and turn around all in one move.

Sitting cross legged on a desk at the far end of the classroom was Peyton Sawyer, head down, busy scratching at a pad of paper with the pencil in her hand. It was hard to believe that the tall blonde, currently in ripped jeans and leather jacket, was actually one of the most popular girls in Tree Hill.

"No one." Haley replied taking a few steps towards the other girl.

"Yeah, right!" Peyton laughed as she continued drawing.

Haley frowned but after a glance back towards the door she decided it would be safer just to remain where she was, besides, she doubted the blonde would actually speak to her again. It wasn't like they knew each other after all, Haley James was the school swat, top in all her classes and well on her way to seeing her dream of graduating next year as class valedictorian come true, Peyton Sawyer on the other hand, well, Haley was sure she'd at least graduate with her.

Maybe.

If she didn't drop out and run off to somewhere like LA or New York between now and then, or get into trouble, like when she… but that was just high school gossip and Haley had more than enough problems of her own without worrying about other people.

Besides, she sighed taking a seat and pulling out a notebook to try and get some work done, she was the last person to be judging anyone else.

Peyton looked over at the girl beside her and twirled the pencil between her fingers, she could understand the need to find a quiet place to work, that was why she was here herself after all, but that wasn't why Haley was in here.

There were plenty of places in a high school for a girl like her to go, the library being top of the list, so why hide out with her.

"Who is he and what has he done?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"What?" Haley asked having almost forgotten there was anyone else in the room as she started work on an essay that was due next week.

"The guy that you're hiding from… who is he?" Peyton repeated turning slightly to face the other girl better. "I mean it can't be Lucas, cause I know you two hang out so he wouldn't hassle you, right?"

"No, it's not him, he wouldn't… it's not Lucas." She said shaking her head.

Peyton could hear the hesitation in her response and was shocked to think that Lucas could be the problem. Lucas Scott was Nathan Scott's half brother, different mothers but they both had the same sorry excuse for a father, and were also the current stars of the school basketball team. It was very happy families if you could ignore the fact that they hated each other, oh, and the whole Nathan being her ex-boyfriend and Lucas being the guy she currently had a huge crush on.

But that was just a small detail, tiny really, probably not even worth mentioning to anyone… especially if you happened to be best friends with the girl that had just dumped the guy, but how likely was that?

Right.

Moving on.

"So… then who?"

"Who what?" Haley asked wide eyed.

Peyton rolled her eyes at her. "Who are you hiding from? If it's not Lucas who is he?" She repeated then she remembered something that caused a smirk to cross her face. "Or should I say… she?"

Haley blushed and looked away knowing what Peyton meant by her tone.

Peyton laughed softly at the other girls embarrassment. "Oh, come on, it's not a big deal." She said, "So who is she?"

"It's not… it's, that isn't what it is."

Peyton frowned trying to work out that sentence.

Haley shivered visibly and ducked her head down to concentrate back on her work.

Watching the other girl swallow Peyton became somewhat concerned and got up from her place on the desk and moved closer to Haley, crouching down and laying a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you-" _Okay?_ _Guess not. _Peyton thought as Haley jerked her arm away at her touch her eyes wide with fear. "It's okay Haley." She offered, putting her hands up as she moved back to sit at the next desk.

"Sorry, I…" Haley tried to explain.

The blonde nodded watching her closely as the silence stretched between them.

"Want to talk about it?"

Haley looked at the blonde warily before sighing and running her hand through her hair. "It's nothing… just school stuff." She shrugged.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Peyton replied.

"It's not that bad really, just…" Haley didn't know what more to say without revealing the whole truth.

"School stuff? Right, got that part." Peyton finished for her. "But the whole hiding, scared, timid thing you have going on tells me it's something."

Haley dropped her head.

Peyton sighed and leaned a little closer. "I just want to help." She added softly.

Haley looked up at her as she nibbled at her bottom lip. She hadn't even told Lucas what was going on, could she really open up to someone that had never spoken to her before even though they'd shared classes the last few years.

Just as Peyton thought she was going to find out who was bothering the other girl the classroom door swung open.

"Here you are, what are you doing in here Pey have you any-" Brooke paused mid-rant as she took in the scene in front of her and Peyton's position to the other girl.

"Tutor Girl!"

Haley stared at Brooke, shocked at the other girl's sudden presence, but she managed to recover. "I also go by Haley."

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Brooke asked glancing between both girls and smiling as Haley blushed bright red.

Peyton cleared her throat. "Did you want something Brooke?"

Brooke frowned, did Peyton just ask her to get lost.

"Aren't you late for something?" Brooke countered.

It was Peyton's turn to look confused. "What?" She asked.

Brooke slowly looked at her own feet and let her gaze travel up her body before locking eyes with the blonde again. "You need a bigger hint?" She asked in disbelief.

Finally Peyton got it, and she jumped to her feet, Brooke was wearing her cheerleading outfit. They'd organised extra practises over lunch time for the competition coming up in a few weeks. "Shit, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it." She said gathering up her stuff.

Brooke smirked as her friend raced about and turned to look at Haley slightly surprised to find the other girl already watching her.

"Not too bright is she?" She asked and they shared a smile.

"Hey, I _can_ hear you, you know."

"Well at least we know your ears work, even if your brain doesn't, not that you need brains to cheer." Brooke replied.

"Says the head cheerleader?" Haley asked.

"And she speaks!" Brooke says happy for the excuse to turn her attention back to the other girl in the room.

"Ignore her Haley, we all do." Peyton offered her advice as she moved up to her friend and gave her a gentle shove towards the door. "Talk to you later, Hales."

Brooke was still smiling at Haley as the blonde pushed her but she quickly raised her hand to wave goodbye to the girl before she disappeared out of the room.

Haley shook her head at what had just happened to her, and no one would ever believe her if she told them.

Just then Brooke stumbled back into the room. "Bye." She said adding a wink before she was gone again as Haley could hear Peyton calling for her.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked as Brooke caught back up to her.

"Nothing." She replied innocently but she knew Peyton wasn't buying it which made her giggle.

"Listen," Peyton said after a moment as they made their way towards the gym, linking arms with Brooke. "You're not going to believe this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking towards her last class of the day Brooke noticed that further up the hall Haley James was currently standing at her locker. Frowning she stopped walking and leaned against the wall crossing her arms as she watched her for a while, hoping to get an idea about what was going on.

Peyton had to have got it wrong, right?

Who could possibly have anything against the girl, sure they were rumour going around about exactly which team she picked up her bat for, but there had never been any evidence to prove one way or the other.

Plus Brooke hated bullies, and Haley was one of the few people in school that went out of her way to help others, so she was the last person that deserved to be picked on.

"Hey, what are you up to? Don't you have English Lit right now?"

"Hmm?" Brooke asked not having heard a word but recognising the voice directed towards her. Standing beside her looking around was Nathan Scott, one of her best friends, together they basically ruled not only the school but also the social scene in Tree Hill.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He repeated slowly with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "What does it look like, I'm catching a tan."

"Right… so you worked the girls pretty hard earlier." He commented as he moved to take up a similar position beside her.

"You're one to talk, did Lucas even get a chance to hold the ball all practice?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He scowled at her unhappy at having his brother mentioned.

She sighed.

"Look, you've had him go through that whole hazing thing and he's still on the team. And correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he score almost as many points as you in the last game?" She asked.

"So?" He mumbled.

"So? So get over it already!" She huffed turning her attention away from him and back to the girl at the other end of the hall.

Nathan frowned again, he didn't get women at all, especially the one beside him. It didn't matter how long he'd known her she always managed to confuse the hell out of him.

"You're the one that has been acting like he didn't exist after you stopped dating. And you've never told me what he did that pissed you off so much." He countered.

"I never said he wasn't an ass, and I don't remember telling you to become friends with the jerk!" She said, angrily turning back to Nathan. Lucas Scott was not a person she ever wanted anything to do with again, and she had her reasons, but Nathan was the last person she was going to discuss those with. "All I'm saying is if he can play like he does stop shutting him out, it makes _you_ look bad, not him!" And with that she turned back around again hoping to calm down.

Nathan shifted uncomfortably beside her, almost regretting having stopped to talk to her in the first place. Looking around he tried to find someone to help him make his getaway before Brooke took a swing at him next.

"That bitch!"

Brooke's voice brought his head round and he quickly followed her gaze wanting to know what had caused that reaction from his friend.

Just as he noticed a girl picking up books that were now all over the floor he found himself being shoved in her direction.

"Don't just stand there, go help her!" Brooke said adding another push as he dithered.

Resigned, he sent her one last look only to have Brooke shoo him forward with her hands. With a sigh he trundled over and bent down to help the girl before anyone ruined her books with a careless stomp as they walked by.

It was only as he started to hand the books in his grasp over that he noticed who she was and his movement halted.

"Haley? Oh, sorry here." He recovered giving her the books.

"Thanks." She replied looking embarrassed as she stood and began to put her things back into her locker.

"You okay?" Nathan asked after a minute, he was still confused but he knew Haley, he had a tutorial with her after school. He glanced over his shoulder looking for Brooke but she was gone.

"Yeah," She said shyly. "But thanks for your help." She said having finished locking her things away.

He smiled at her. "No problem, walk you to class?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"I know, maybe I want to." He responded.

Haley stared at him before giving him a nod and letting him walk with her to her next class. "Did you do those problems I gave you?"

He sighed. "I did them, doesn't mean I did them right."

"Well we'll find out later, don't worry too much you've been doing a lot better lately. I think you're getting it."

"We'll see." He said without conviction, as much as he tried with his school work, basketball seemed to be the only thing he was any good at, now with his brother on the team even that was in question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you slow down!" Peyton asked as she tried to keep up.

Brooke, who had been marching down the hallway, slowed after a few steps allowing her friend to catch up. "I just don't want to miss her."

"And we won't." Peyton said as they continued their walk. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked casting a quick glance at the fuming brunette.

Brooke worked her jaw as she kept walking before she replied calmly, "Yes I want to do this." Then she stopped and looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else hanging around.

Then she turned to her friend, "Look if you-"

"Hey, I've got your back B, I just want you to be sure. That's all." Peyton cut in before Brooke could tell her she would do this alone. Brooke Davis was her best friend and she'd go along with whatever she wanted, even if she had no clue what it was all over, Brooke would tell her soon enough. Until then she'd just have to trust her.

"I'm sure." Brooke said, her gaze narrowing as she headed towards the door across from them. "Just keep watch."

Peyton sighed as she moved into position. "Just yell if you need me okay?" She asked as her hands clenched with nerves at having to let Brooke go in alone.

Brooke sent her a warm smile as her eyes twinkled at her friend's protectiveness.

"Yeah, yeah." Peyton mumbled to herself as Brooke disappeared through the door.

Brooke wore a broad grin as she walked into the room, it faded as she realised she had an unwanted guest. "Get out. Now."

Two girls turned at the venom in her voice, but only one turned back towards the mirror she had been using to re-apply her lipstick. The other girl, quickly working out that Brooke had directed that comment to her, made her way out of the bathroom before the fireworks started.

"Well if it isn't Brooke Davis, don't I feel special? Now, don't tell me the good news, let me guess." Rachel Gatina said completely unconcerned as she removed a lipstick smudge with her finger and smacked her lips together then turned around to face the other girl.

"I know…you're pregnant!" She said with a smile. "Shame really, for the brat I mean, it'll probably never know who its real daddy is. There's just been so many, right Brooke?"

Brooke looked down with a smirk as she walked towards the other girl raising her head back up when she was just within reach of the redhead.

Rachel swallowed but remained quiet as she just watched the other girl.

Brooke tapped her chin with her forefinger. "You know from the first moment I met you, I've never liked you. There isn't a thing about you that doesn't scream 'fake' loud and clear to me." She said conversationally even though it caused the other girl to take a tentative step back, not that she had anywhere to go.

"But you see, all the girls wanted me to give you a chance… so that's what I did, you got your chance and they got a new team-mate. Which was fair enough, right, and it turns out you aren't half bad at cheerleading. But guess what?"

"What?" Rachel asked softly when it became clear Brooke wanted her to reply.

Brooke narrowed her eyes and invaded the other girl's personal space as she jabbed a finger at her chest. "You just blew it!" She said angrily.

Frowning, Rachel didn't have any idea what Brooke was going on about but the poking finger wore off real quick.

Shoving Brooke's hand away from her Rachel moved forward herself, getting pissed at being treated like this by some jumped up prom queen wannabe. "What are you talking about, and don't touch what you can't afford slut!"

Brooke backed away with a laugh that just angered the redhead even more.

"That's rich, you calling _me _a slut!"

"Just call them like I see them." Rachel quickly replied her hands going to her hips.

"Do you know what I see?" Brooke asked calmly, pausing to listen to the silence, before inching closer to Rachel reassured that no one would disturb them any time soon.

Rachel shrugged, not caring what else Brooke had to say for herself. "I'm sure you're about to enlighten m-"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Brooke kicked out with her foot at the same time as her hand swung up to latch on to the redhead's neck pushing her sideways with surprising force. The end result was that Brooke had Rachel's face pinned against the mirror above the row of sinks as she used her weight to hold the girl in place.

"What the fuck! Are you crazy, let go you bitch!" Rachel shouted as she struggled to free herself.

"What I see," Brooke continued. "Is someone that's pissed off the wrong person in this school. You have no idea how easily I can turn your life into hell in this town, you want to find out?"

"I haven't done shit to you!" Rachel protested as she continued struggling.

Brooke looked at her in disgust then shoved her away from her wanting nothing more than to wash her hands after coming into contact with the girl.

Rachel backed up and attempted to fix her messed up clothes and hair.

"Who said anything about me?" Brooke asked as she followed her prey closely as she retreated, as she manoeuvred Rachel into a corner, Brooke pressed her advantage with a smirk as she detected the poorly hidden fear in the other girl's eyes at her approach.

"You go near Haley James again, and your life won't be worth living, are we clear?" She asked reaching up to slap gently at the taller girls face.

"What's she to you?"

Brooke frowned. "Don't push me Rachel, just stay away from her, are we clear?"

Rachel's nostrils flared in panic the moment Brooke lifted her hand again, but she quickly found her head nodding at the brunette's question.

Brooke waited a beat before she stepped back and grinned as she slapped her hands together. "That's great! I'm so glad we had this little chat and I'll see you at practise in the morning right?"

"Sure." Rachel replied as she sagged back against the wall as Brooke turned and left her alone. "You crazy bitch." She added quietly as she sank to the floor, her legs finally giving out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke walked into the library which, considering school was finished, was unsurprisingly empty. Save the girl at the far end with her head down and books strewn across the desk.

Haley sat busily writing down a study plan that she used to help struggling students with. If you broke things down into enough small pieces even the hardest subjects can be overcome.

Making her way over Brooke casually took the seat across from her and waited for her to look up.

"Hi." Brooke grinned.

"Hi back," Haley said confused at having the most popular girl in school talking to her even after what had happened at lunch. "Something I can do for you?" She asked eventually.

Brooke held back a laugh.

"Actually I think it's more like me doing something for you." She said. "I took care of that little problem you were having."

"Problem?" Haley asked as she stiffened and looked down and adjusted her notes.

"Rachel. I took care of her so you shouldn't have any more problems with her from now on." Brooke explained. "And if she does do something else you come to me or Peyton, okay?"

Haley was still moving pages back and forth as she tried to come to terms with what Brooke was telling her, was it really over?

Just like that?

"Was it because you're gay?"

Haley lifted her head at that question and watched Brooke's expression soften as a tear rolled down her cheek. She gave the other girl a shrug as she wiped at her eyes. She wasn't sure how it had started, but once it had, Rachel had been relentless in making snide comments ever time she passed, or knocking whatever was in her hands to the floor like she had done earlier.

Maybe it was because she was gay, maybe it was because she was the school nerd, maybe it was something else. The way she dressed, the job she had, the people she hung around with?

She just didn't know, and if it was really over as Brooke had said, then she had no desire to find out, she was just glad it had finally come to an end.

"Thank you." Haley said reaching over to cover Brooke's hand with her own.

Brooke was stunned at how heartfelt Haley's thanks had been and had to wonder just what else Rachel had been doing to the girl.

"Don't thank me just yet." She recovered sending Haley a wink. "You owe me, but I'm sure we can work something out between us." She grinned.

Haley was too happy to worry about what Brooke had in mind right now and could only smile back at her. "Well whatever it is you come up with be sure to let me know and I'll see what I can do."

"Oh don't worry, I will." Brooke responded just as movement drew her attention away from Haley. "Well I guess that's my cue, I'll be getting back to you soon." She continued before standing.

"You do that."

"Hi Nate, bye Nate." Brooke said as she passed Nathan giving him a pat to his midsection as she went.

Nathan watched her leave as he continued towards where Haley sat. "I'm not seeing things. That was Brooke Davis _in _a library, right?" He asked taking his seat.

Haley shook her head and glanced over her shoulder but the brunette had already gone. "Apparently." She answered, still in shock over what had happened to her in the last few hours.

And what the coming days would bring.

No matter what Brooke could come up with, it would be a small prise to pay to have Rachel stopped.

And owing the most beautiful girl in school a favour?

That was just a bonus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Well there you go, let me know what you think… if you want to that is :D

Hmm? What?

Wadda ya mean it's Monday/Tuesday in some places even?

:looks over at the calendar:

Huh, would you look at that? So it is!

My bad.

Oh come on, you have to know by now I can't be trusted with that crap, the days all blend in to one big ass nightmare if you ask me.

Anyways, sorry to those that spent time looking for this yesterday… or the day before that as well…

:cough: idiots :cough:

Aww now don't be like that ;) you know I love you guys!!

Want me to continue with this?

LOL

Next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Haley had been wandering around Tree Hill all morning, just enjoying being by herself and having very little to worry about. It was weird how good she'd been feeling these last few days, the January cold didn't even bother her as she made her way to the Rivercourt.

It had been a long few weeks since she had last sat on the bleachers and watched alongside half of the school as Lucas Scott took on his brother for the right to play as a Raven in the basketball team.

He had won that night and for that moment she'd never been prouder of anyone in her life. She'd grown up playing ball on this court beside Lucas and their other friends, but they had always been outsiders in school. They had all celebrated long after everyone else had left, this had been Lucas' dream, and he was finally going to get his shot.

Haley sighed as she thought of the upcoming game tonight. She wasn't sure she'd go, it wasn't the same anymore, nothing was.

_I sometimes wish he'd lost that night._

"Hey, white girl!" Came a shout that caused Haley to smile.

Skills had stopped playing beside Fergie and Junk the moment he saw Haley and trapped the basketball under his arm.

"You here to play? You know we won't be taking it easy on you just cause you've been MIA a while, right?" He continued with a grin as she made her way over to them.

Haley shared a smile with Fergie and quickly knocked the ball free from Skills and bounced it on the run before making a two pointer in off the backboard.

"Oooh!" Fergie shouted, and then shared a high five with her as she handed the ball back to Skills.

"Don't worry about me Skills." She laughed at him as he mumbled something about white chicks stealing his game.

"Okay lets pick teams." Skills said.

"She's on _my_ team." Fergie shouted quickly.

Skills shook his head as he eyed Haley, she looked good, he'd seen her around school some but it'd been a while since they'd all hung out together.

"Be nice playing two on two again." He commented to which the other guys quickly agreed.

Haley frowned. "Lucas not been back around much?"

"Lucas who?" Fergie asked bitterly.

_Yeah, know the feeling. _She agreed silently. Lucas was the big star now, guess he had better things to do with his time than play ball with his friends. She looked over and spotted Mouth sitting on the picnic bench watching and gave him a quick wave.

Jimmy wasn't around.

_Haven't seen him in school since… _She tried, but she just couldn't remember the last time she'd talked to Jimmy.

She sighed.

Life had changed so quickly these last few months, and she knew those changes would only continue to happen whether she and her friends were ready for them or not.

But as she looked at the guys on the court with her she knew that she didn't want them slipping away from her the way Lucas had.

She grinned and took the ball again. "You guys still not letting Mouth join in?" She scolded them gently.

"He can't play." Junk answered.

"Hey, I can, I just have asthma." Mouth shouted over in his own defence.

Haley's eyebrows shot up as the guys next to her all laughed. "Mouth doesn't have asthma." She said to them confused.

Skills laughed and took the ball back from her. "No, but he'd get these panic attacks whenever he had the ball and one of us chased after him. He always ended up handing the ball over or throwing it away." He informed her.

"Aww." She grinned trying not to laugh at her friends behaviour. He was lighter than the other guys so they'd have no problem knocking him over during a game. She wasn't any better herself but she'd grown up with older brothers and never minded getting a scrape or two. She loved the fact her friends treated her like one of the guys and didn't make an issue of her being a girl.

"Okay, lets get this game started!" She said clapping her hands together, adrenalin starting to surge through her body as she readied herself to go all out.

It had been too long since she had last had fun like this, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton smirked as she saw Brooke check her watch once again.

"Are we late for something?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Huh?" Brooke asked look over at Peyton. "No, practise isn't for another two hours… which you know."

"Right." She nodded in agreement. "Yet that's the fifth time you've checked your watch in the last ten minutes." She continued. "And strangely enough this is the fourth day in a row we've eaten here."

Brooke shrugged. "It was time for a change."

"Yes, because you just love coming here, Brooke."

"Maybe I just like the food here better than anywhere else, ever thought of that?" Brooke smirked at her best friend from across their table.

_You definitely like something here Brooke, or should that be someone?_

"Well that's nice to hear girls." Karen says having heard Brooke's comment. "Here you go and enjoy." She continued placing a burger and chips in front of the blonde and a chicken salad onto the table for Brooke. "Your drinks will be over in a second."

"Thanks Karen." Brooke smiled at her, having gotten to know Lucas' mother better over the last week than in the time she had dated her son. She liked the older women a lot, enough to ignore Lucas and stick around even when he was working a shift.

Like now.

"You're welcome." Karen replied with a smile.

Peyton had started eating the moment her food had been placed in front of her. She'd skipped breakfast having planned to find somewhere to eat when she got over to Brooke's that morning. Brooke on the other hand had dragged her around the mall refusing to let her eat anything until now.

_Until now… the time…_

Peyton grinned over at Brooke before turning to Karen. "Haley not working today?" She asked as innocently as she could even though Brooke swiftly kicked her in the shin underneath the table.

"Actually," Karen started, glancing at her own watch with a frown. "She should have been here…"

"Ten minutes ago?" Peyton guessed, enjoying the blush that was slowly working its way up her best friends face.

"Well, yes." Karen answered in surprise.

Just then the front door opened and Haley ran in heading straight into the staff area at the back to change.

"Speak of the devil." Karen said as she headed back after the girl.

"I am so sorry Karen." Haley apologises as she quickly hangs up her jacket and ties an apron around her waist.

"Don't worry about it, Lucas was here to cover for a while, I was just getting a little concerned. This isn't like you." The older woman reassures her.

Just as Haley was about to explain Lucas walks past them ready to leave now that Haley had finally arrived for her shift.

"See you at the game mom." He says without looking at Haley and makes his way out of the café.

"Bye son." Karen calls after him as she watches the girl in front of her fiddle with her order book and tuck a pencil behind her ear.

"Is there something going on between you two that I need to know about?" She asks.

"What? No! It's just… he's been busy with the team, I've been doing more shifts around here, and with all the tutoring… it's just… we both have less time now, I guess." Haley tries to explain.

"You'll work it out."

_I'm not so sure we will._

"But until then table six are waiting on their drinks so get out there." Karen says adding a playful shove to get the young girl moving.

Haley laughed and let herself stop thinking about Lucas and made her way to table six to get their drinks order.

"Hi, what can I get you-"

"Well, hello Haley." Brooke greets the young waitress with a warm smile.

"Hi, Haley." Peyton adds trying not to laugh at Haley's expression.

"Brooke hey… oh hi Peyton, what are you guys doing here?" She asks still shocked that the two most popular girls in Tree Hill were sitting in Karen's café on a Saturday. Sure they had popped in after school all week, but this was different.

In the four years she'd been working for Karen and all the years she'd hung out in here with Lucas and the guys she'd never once seen Brooke Davis set foot in here until this week.

"We could always leave if that's what you'd prefer." Brooke offered with a small pout.

"No!" Haley blushed, realising how rude she'd just sounded. "I just thought you… anyway, sorry, what can I get you guys?" She finally managed to get out not wanting to keep them waiting longer than they already had been.

"Surprise me." Brooke replied giving Haley a smile.

"And I'll have a strawberry milkshake… which is usually what Brooke orders as well just in case you were wondering." Peyton says trying to ignore the staring going on between the two girls.

Haley reluctantly turns away from the brunette and makes a quick note on her pad. "I'll be right back."

Peyton watches Brooke follow the other girls movements as she heads behind the counter to make their drinks.

"Oh my god! You totally have a crush on her!" Peyton whispers as she moves her head closer to her friends.

Brooke just turns to her with a shrug. "And what if I do?"

"Dude, Haley James?"

That caused a frown to appear. "And what's wrong with that? In case you haven't noticed she's kinda hot." Brooke replied taking another quick glance at the girl in question. _Definitely Hot!_

Peyton sighed and took a bite out of her burger before she could say something that would upset her friend. It had nothing to do with whether or not she thought Haley was good looking, she did. She just knew how Brooke was with guys she dated and didn't want Haley to get hurt.

She didn't deserve that.

Brooke wasn't the type of person to take no for an answer, and very few people said no to Brooke Davis.

_Haley doesn't stand a chance. _Peyton thought glumly as she ignored Brooke's questioning look.

"What?" Brooke asked but Peyton just shook her head and continued eating.

"Here you guys go," Haley said as she returned with their drinks. "Strawberry for Peyton and for the brunette… vanilla."

Brooke looked at the drink that was placed in front of her thoughtfully.

Peyton had to put her hand over her mouth to prevent food loss as she laughed.

Haley looked from Brooke to Peyton confused by both of their reactions. "You don't like vanilla?"

"Never said that Tutor Girl." Brooke said without moving her eyes from the drink.

"I can take it back if you want?" Haley offered.

"NO!" Brooke said, her hand shooting out to stop the other girl taking away her milkshake. "No, it fine, really…"

"Vanilla just isn't normally Brooke's thing." Peyton smirked at Haley and ignored her friends pointed look.

"Umm…" Haley replied, having no idea what the blonde was talking about. But before she could make things worse by asking about it a small group entered the café and sat in an empty booth. "I have to go serve those guys but I'll see you guy's later okay."

After the waitress had left Peyton let out a chuckle as she turned to Brooke.

"Oh, shut up!" Brooke said in response and picked up a fry from the blonde's plate and threw it at her.

Peyton just ducked and threw one back in her own defence.

Across the café Haley watched the pair with an indulgent smile knowing she'd be left to clean up the mess the two girls left behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke greets the other girl at the counter as she pays for her and Peyton's meal. "Here you go."

"Thanks Brooke." Haley replies as she takes the money and rings up the bill before handing back the change.

Brooke smiles and winks at the Haley then drops the rest of the money into the tips jar beside them. _She's just too cute. _She thinks to herself as she watches a blush work its way over the girls face.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" She asks hopefully.

"Uh? Oh, no I don't think so… I'm probably going to have to work here."

"What?" Brooke replies in disappointment. "Come on Hales, all work and no play… Karen back me up here." She continues as the older woman places empty dishes next to her.

"Back you up on what Brooke?" Karen asks looking between both girls and noticing Haley's discomfort.

"Haley says she can't come to the game tonight." The brunette explained with a pout.

Karen knew Haley wasn't working the late shift and could, in fact, go to the game. She stared at the girl as she lifted the dirty plates away from her.

"Haley?"

"I'll just take these…" Haley says before disappearing into the back.

Brooke watched her go and then noticed Karen's worried look. "What's going on Karen?"

Karen sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, she hasn't been to the last few home games. I thought everything was better and she'd be going tonight, she isn't working so…" She shrugged not at all sure what was going on with the young girl she'd come to think of as a daughter over the years.

"Would it be okay if I went back to talk to her." Brooke asked.

Karen tried not to look too shocked at the offer. Until her son had become a Raven she was under the impression the likes of Brooke Davis had nothing to do with Lucas or his friends. They had never been part of the popular crowd.

"Sure." She answered with a smile. _Hell, I guess anything's possible. Who would have thought… Brooke Davis, friends with Haley James._

"Thanks." Brooke replied before turning to Peyton who was waiting for her at the door. She lifted her hand, fingers spread, and mouthed five minutes to her getting a nod in return before following in search of Haley.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you mind telling me what's going on?" Brooke asked as she found Haley loading the dishes into a machine at the far end of the kitchen.

Haley jumped slightly at her voice but continued what she was doing.

"I don't know what you mean."

Brooke moved closer to the other girl. "Come on Tutor Girl, Karen told me you aren't working so why won't you come tonight?"

Haley finished and switched the machine on before standing and turning to look at Brooke.

"Maybe I'm just not interested in watching a bunch of sweaty guys running around."

Brooke smiled and closed the gap between them. "Who said anything about the guys?" She said with a smirk. "_I_ was kinda hoping you'd be there."

Haley frowned. "Why?" She doubted anyone would notice whether she was there or not.

"Well, if we win we go top of the division... which means there'll be a party, I was thinking we could celebrate." She said watching Haley swallow hard as she moved closer.

Haley had trouble thinking given that Brooke Davis was standing close enough to her that they were breathing the same air. "Ummm…"

Brooke smirked as she watched the girl flush for a second time, though this time wasn't from embarrassment she noted happily.

"Was that a yes?" Brooke asked.

"Ugh…" Haley screwed her eyes closed as she tried to think clearly. "Where, exactly, is this party?" She asked when she could look at the other girl again.

"At Nathan's beach house." Brooke replied. "But I was thinking more along the lines of a party for two… at my place."

"Party for two?" Haley repeated.

Brooke eyed Haley seductively and trailed a finger down her cheek coming to rest at the centre of her throat before withdrawing.

"You… me… could be kinda fun don't you think?" She asked, leaving Haley in absolutely no doubt as to precisely what she was referring to.

Haley's eyes drifted closed as her body had trouble dealing with Brooke's proximity to it.

"Uhhhmm…"

Brooke smirked, quite proud of herself, and lent forward to press her lips to the other girls cheek. "See you to tonight then."

Haley blinked her eyes open in time to see Brooke disappearing out into the café.

"Urgh." _Did that just happen? _She thought as she unconsciously raised her hand to trail her fingers over the spot that seemed to burn.

She looked up again as she heard someone approach.

"So did she manage to talk you into going tonight?" Karen asked with a hopeful smile.

Still feeling dazed Haley sighed happily as her hand fell back down to her side.

"Yeah, I guess she did."

"Good!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Hey folks, sorry this has taken soo long to post. I've had some trouble with the way the next section goes but I'll get it sorted somehow, I think, which is why this might seem a little short but I wanted to get something posted for this given when the first part was uploaded.

Next update won't be till mid-january, hopefully after that updates will be monthly.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Lucas was outside the main hall hitting a basketball off the wall as he tried to settle his nerves before heading back in to the locker room where Whitey was due to give his pre-game speech in about ten minutes.

And until he had to he wasn't about to step foot into the locker room, not as long as he could put it off.

It just wasn't worth it.

Everyone hated him, they were all Nathan Scott's friends, and were more than willing to put him through hell as they had been the last few weeks.

_God, I hate him, and Dan._

He smashed the ball against the brick so hard that he didn't have the time to adjust his footing enough to catch it properly and it bounced past him.

He sighed and turned to go retrieve it.

"Look's like someone is acting all nervous like." Skills said coming up to Lucas with the ball in his hands.

Lucas smiled and slapped his hand. "Hey guys, here for the game?" He said as his friends approached. It had been a while since he'd last shot hoops with Skills, Fergie and Junk.

"Yeah, yeah, you know it." Skills replies handing the ball over.

"Mouth's inside saving us seats." Junk says feeling a little uncomfortable.

Lucas nodded and they stood together for a few seconds before Skills decided they should head into the hall and find their seats before it got too crowded.

"Good luck tonight, about time we showed Bear Creek a thing or two." He said as he and the guys moved toward the main entrance.

Lucas watched them turn the corner of the building wondering what had happened between all of them. It was like he didn't know any of them anymore, even Haley was acting differently with him and he was sick of it.

The only two people that seemed to be genuinely happy for him were his mom and Keith.

He turned back around and walked through the side door to the school, bouncing his ball with each step.

"To hell with the rest of them." He said aloud.

He'd show all of them tonight that it didn't matter to him, he'd play as hard as he had to but he was part of this team now and he wasn't going to let any of them take it away from him.

xxxxxx

Peyton watched Brooke tie her laces and walked up to her as she stood.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before a game." She said, her arms folded over her chest as Brooke grinned back at her. She shook her head and looked around the locker room. "Now I know Rachel was here earlier but... nope that can't be it, skanky hoe at three o'clock." She says spotting the redhead at the other end of the room where she'd probably been hiding the whole time; it was as far away from Brooke as you could get without going out of the room.

"Hey! I haven't said a mean thing to Bitchy since Monday I'll have you know." Brooke said with a tiny pout.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Ah, but sometimes you do your best work without ever saying a word Brooke Davis." She said, adding a fake sigh and blinking at her friend.

Brooke laughed at her friend and pushed her away. "You say the nicest things."

Peyton let her giggles die down as she caught the glare Rachel was sending their way.

"Seriously Brooke, what's the deal with you?" The blonde asked but again all she got was a smile and a shrug. "Fine, don't tell me." She sniffed a little disappointed her friend wasn't willing to share whatever was going on with her.

Brooke just gave her a shake of the head and then clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "All right girls, lets get out there and show those Bear Creek Bitch's who's house this is!" She said to rally them as they made a few final touches to their hair and make-up before grabbing their pom-pons and heading for the hall.

"But the game doesn't start for another twenty minutes Brooke?" Bevin said, confused as to why they were going to the gym so early.

"Just think of it as extra practise Bevin." Peyton replied quickly as she spotted the frown appearing on her best friends face.

"Oh, that's a great idea Brooke!" Bevin smiled and moved to join the other girls.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the girl just as Peyton nudged her with her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Peyton was smirking at her.

"What?" Brooke asked as the blonde remained silent.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the cute waitress you've spent all afternoon daydreaming about?" Peyton asked.

Brooke stopped and smacked her friend in the mid-section lightly with one of her poms. "I have not!"

Peyton laughed at her friend knowing she was kidding herself if she'd thought all the sighs and looks off into space had gone unnoticed by her.

"Maybe I'm excited that we finally have a chance to beat a team that has made us look like idiots the past few years, maybe I'm just happy that we've finally got a team we can actually cheer for instead of commiserating with, when they just roll over and die for the opposition!" Brooke said emphatically.

She'd hated being a cheerleader these last few years when all the girls had to look forward to were the cheer competitions, the team was so bad, even with Nathan in the team from freshman year, that they'd never placed higher than fourth in the last two years.

She didn't even want to think about how bad the team had been before they'd gotten to the high school.

"Okaay." Peyton said, her hands up in front of her. She was just as happy as the rest of them that the team was doing well for a change. But she still didn't think any of that had to do with why Brooke was so happy tonight.

Brooke huffed then nodded, before they both started for the gym hall.

"And the fact that Haley James is going to be out there has absolutely nothing to do with it, right?"

Brooke couldn't keep from smiling at the mention of the other girls name. "Not a thing."

Peyton slung her arm over Brooke's shoulder and the both giggled. "Better hope she turns up." She said before quickly moving out of the other girls reach.

Brooke's hand just missed Peyton's butt by an inch as she tried to hit her for saying such a mean thing. Of course Haley was going to be there, she'd said she was coming tonight so she would.

Brooke pouted. _Thanks so much for saying that Sawyer!_

xxxxxx

Whitey glared at each and every player in front of him until they all started to squirm. "Now what does that say?" He asked, slapping the chalk board he'd been using to run plays earlier.

"Team, coach." Jake replied.

"What? I don't think I quite heard that, speak up so this old man can hear you!" He said, still glaring at his squad.

"TEAM!" Everyone shouted at him, earning them a smile from him.

"That's right, it says team, and I'll make this clear right now... this is a team sport, that means you pass to EACH OTHER, if someone has a clear shot you GIVE HIM THE BALL!" He shouted at them as loudly as he could.

They had only just managed to scrape a win last time they played at home and that had been to Verona who were sitting bottom of the conference. This game was against the current leaders and would be ten times harder, so he needed them to put on their best display and show these guys just how good they were.

He smiled at them again. It wasn't a happy smile.

"Anyone that thinks they can't handle that will be off my court and running laps at six tomorrow morning, am I making myself crystal clear?" He asked them.

"YES COACH!" They shouted back at him.

_Good enough. _He thought to himself with a nod. "Well? Don't just sit there, get your asses out on court!" He informed them and the all took off running. He shook his head as he started after them with his assistant.

"Should be a tight game." His assistant said.

"Hmm," Whitey agreed. _If those two Scott brothers can learn to play for the team they're on instead of playing against each other, we could really do something this season._

xxxxxx

"Girls, girls, girls." Skills said happily as he watched the cheerleaders work a routine that ended with two of them doing high kicks.

Mouth, Junk and Fergie all hummed in agreement just as Skills received a slap to the side of his head.

"Hey!" Skills protested as he turned to Haley who gave him a narrowed eye look. "Please girl," He said to her as he turned back around. "Like you weren't thinking the exact same thing!" He huffed at her.

"Urgh... I was _not_!" Haley replied, feeling her cheeks go red at the accusation.

"Right," Skills said, not believing her for a second. "And that's why that cute brunette, right there keeps looking over here. 'Cause she frowned when I winked back at her and I don't think it's Keith either... that leave you girl!"

Haley felt her entire face burn in embarrassment as Skills pointed at Brooke.

"Stop pointing!" She demanded as she reached over and tried to pull his arm back down. She could hear Mouth giggle next to her but she ignore that in favour of maintaining her grip on Skills in the hope she didn't end up falling down the bleacher, cause that would look real good in front of Brooke.

_Not to mention the other hundred or so people here._

"What are you two doing?" Karen asked from her seat next to Keith on the row just above Haley and Mouth.

"Nothing!" Haley replied as she quickly righted herself and tugged her t-shirt back into place.

Skills turned and smiled up at Luke's mom ignoring the glare Haley was sending him. "She was just trying to see what I could see, Mama Rowe."

Karen frowned at them but decided to leave them be as the person beside her asked her if she was looking forward to watching her son play again.

"I hate you!" Haley hissed quietly to Skills as he turned back towards the court.

Skills just smiled and dropped a few bits of popcorn into his mouth.

Haley crossed her arms and silently fumed at the boy in front of her. She hadn't looked over in the direction of Brooke yet still too embarrassed by the way she had just acted.

xxxxxx

"Looks like your girlfriends just as violent as you are, must be a match made in heaven." Rachel said to Brooke with a smirk as she walked passed her into position for the next routine.

Brooke almost went for her but Peyton got between them and she calmed down some.

Peyton glared at the redhead until she'd moved further away then she turned to her friend. "You need to ignore her."

"Hmm." Brooke replied neutrally, as she tried to catch Haley's gaze.

"Any idea what that was all about up there, Haley looks about ready to kill." Peyton asked having seen the girl almost end up with a courtside view the hard way.

Brooke was frowning. "Not sure." It couldn't be too bad the dark skinned boy sitting in front of Haley was still occasionally turning around to her and saying something, but was being ignored. Even the boy sitting beside her looked like he was trying to get her to talk as he nudged shoulders with her.

_Guess those are her friends, wonder if they're teasing her about something?_

"Brooke!" Peyton said to her but she caught the warning tone and realised she was about to miss the start cue for the next cheer routine. Quickly her body automatically carried out the steps and she smiled and shouted her way through it as the teams ran out onto the court to a deafening round of cheers from the sold out home crowd.

She'd find out later if someone needed their asses kicked for upsetting her girl.

xxxxxxxx

Tim stuck his hand out and scrambled after the ball he'd just managed to tip away from an opposing player.

Suddenly the crowd cheered louder as the Ravens stole the ball and ran down the other end of the court. This would give them a chance to level the score if they got two points, three would take them into the lead for the first time in the game.

Tim stopped running at the edge of the key and looked for a pass.

"I'm open!" Came a shout.

Tim glanced over and saw that it was Lucas so he turned back and looked for another pass he could make, blocking Luke out as he called for the ball again.

The clock was ticking down.

Nathan sighed as he watched from below the ring. There were too many Bear Creek players around him to allow for an easy pass and Tim wasn't good enough to be able to shoot passed the guy blocking him. Making a quick decision Nate ran out and called for the ball which he got, then he headed back towards the hoop at full speed knowing he'd have to be fouled to be stopped from scoring.

The crowed where on their feet as Nathan took a last step and jumped but then, just at the last second, he tossed the ball out to Lucas who shot a three pointer.

It was good, and Tree Hill took the lead.

Nathan watched Lucas pump his fist towards the crowd, not sure how to feel about what he'd just done. Then his eyes found two of his best friends on his way back to defend Bear Creek's possession.

Peyton looked slightly puzzled but Brooke gave him a proud smile. "Goooo team!" She shouted at him which made him smile as he turned away from them.

"What was that?" Peyton asked Brooke.

Brooke shrugged, "The Ravens going in front for a change?"

"That wasn't what I meant." Peyton replied, not fooled by the innocent look for a second. "What's with Nathan of all people setting up Lucas to score the important points?" She clarified for her friend. From past experience she knew Dan Scott would give Nathan hell later for passing up the chance to score himself, especially if they went on and lost the game.

"Go team?" Brooke tried.

Peyton didn't buy that either but soon they were both back watching the game as the Ravens once again managed to get the ball back before the other team could get any more points on the board.

xxxxxxx

"Luke's having a great game!" Mouth commented as they watched him score three more points, again with Nathan providing the assist.

"Yeah." Haley replied not really paying much attention. She couldn't help but notice that while the team seemed to reluctantly congratulate Lucas on making his shot, Nathan looked to the cheerleaders and spread his arms out.

She watched Brooke shake her head at him then do a little twirl which ended with her lifting her skirt to show her butt to him for a second.

Haley wasn't the only one to catch that particular move.

"Looks like you've got some competition there girl!" Skills said back to her. "But hmm mmm, did you _see_ that ASS?"

Haley smacked him harder this time. "Oh shut up!"

When she looked back towards the court she was captured by Brooke looking straight at her, and she soon found herself blushing again as the cheerleader sent her a little wave.

xxxxxx

"Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up."

_Bitch, I've just about had it with you. _Brooke thought as she tossed her poms down and was about to remind Rachel to keep her mouth shut, even if she needed Brooke's fist in her face to get there.

But Peyton had pushed Rachel back against the wall, luckily with the other girls around it was unlikely anyone would really notice what was going on.

"If you don't keep it to yourself for the next hour you can kiss goodbye to any chance of going to that party tonight, and still being on this team come Monday, you got that?" Peyton asked still pressing her arm into the other girls chest.

Peyton knew Brooke wasn't far away from a throw-down cat fight with the redhead if she didn't keep her trap shut, and tonight was too important for Rachel to mess it up.

"Fine." The redhead yelped before Peyton released her and moved towards Brooke in case she still wanted to have a go at her.

Rachel rubbed her chest and slipped over to the other side of the two girls. _Freakin' psychos, the lot of them. _

"I swear Peyton, one more word and I don't care what the rest of them say that bitch is off this team!" Brooke whispered hotly to her friend as they plastered smiles to their faces as half time approached.

The very last thing she wanted to be doing was going out there and putting on a show that meant she have to get close to the redhead several times.

"I know," Peyton replied trying to consol her best friend. "But look at it this way, the teams keeps this up and we'll have some celebration at the party later!"

That brought a smile to Brooke's face as she looked off to the side. Her grin widened as Haley very timidly returned the wave she had sent her a few minutes earlier.

_Let's hear it for parties!_

xxxxxx

"What the hell is going on with you?!" Tim hissed at Nathan as they all gathered around for the half time break.

"What?" Nathan asked as he swallowed down some water.

"You know what, you're letting him score!" Tim continued as Whitey talked over a few plays next to them.

"We are winning aren't we?" Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah," Tim snorted as he moved to pick up his own drinks bottle. "And I'm sure that'll go over just great with your dad."

_Ugh, shit!_

Nathan wiped at his face as he coughed with his mouth full of water. He waved away help from one of the physios and coughed a few more times to clear the water that had gotten into his lungs.

"I'm fine." He said as Whitey paused and shot him a dubious look before going back to what he was doing.

_Great now what the hell am I supposed to do? _He thought to himself, the truth was that he'd been enjoying the game so much that he hadn't even cared that Lucas had scored more points in the game than he had. And Dan wouldn't care that Lucas shot for three's the whole time while Nate only picked up two points for each of his baskets.

_And I'm not just letting Lucas score, I'm setting up most of his damn shots!_

Nathan ran his hand over his face as he tried to think about what he should do for the rest of the game. For the first time Nathan didn't feel the responsibility of having to carry the team throughout the whole game. He finally had someone that could score the baskets they needed, and he loved it.

Even if that person was someone he hated.

Basketball meant everything to Nathan. He nodded to himself and decided he'd make Lucas work a little harder before he earned the right to get the ball, they were already in the lead, so as long as that was the case Lucas would have to put up with him putting a few more points on the board.

He knew that this way, even if Brooke wasn't completely happy with him, his dad wouldn't have too much to complain about at the end of the game.

"Okay, now get back on there and really show them what you can do!" Whitey said and they all gathered around and put their hands in.

"Ravens on three, one, two, three... Go Ravens!"

Just as Nathan was about to run back onto court, Whitey stopped him.

"Just a minute, Nate." Coach said pulling him to the side for a second.

Nathan's heart was in his mouth, his first thought was that he was about to find himself on the bench for the restart of the game.

"Listen, I haven't mentioned this to anyone but there's a few scouts sitting out there." He told him.

"Yeah?" Nathan replied, he hadn't given a thought to scouts being at this game, there were still a few games to go before the play-offs and that was when he knew the scouts would be watching. But he still had another year of playing before he needed to think seriously about getting an offer from a college.

"And you should be damn proud of that show you've been putting on in that first half, keep it up and you'll have them watching you at every game!" Whitey said with a smile a sent Nathan back out.

He shook his head as he watched the game start again. In truth he knew the scouts had actually come to see one of the senior players on the other team, but with the way Nathan had played so far, there was no way they hadn't failed to notice him.

Whitey wasn't sure why there was now such a willingness just to focus on the game but he wasn't above praying that it would continue for the rest of the season.

_Maybe I'll finally get a chance at that State Championship before I retire._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Gooo Nathan!" The cheerleaders shouted as Nathan made a dunk that put the Raven's fifteen points clear of the Bears.

Brooke sent a wink at Nathan as he smiled at her after he'd let go of the ring.

"Showing off for my sloppy seconds, Nate, I'd say she was beneath you but I'm sure she already has been!" Lucas said to him as he shouldered past him.

Nathan glared at his brother as he jogged past him, he had no intention of getting thrown off the court for getting into a fight with his own teammate, but Lucas was going to pay for every word of that comment.

Nathan was just glad neither Brooke nor Peyton had heard that, unlike him they had very little restraint when it came to someone speaking trash about them.

_Hell Peyton would have castrated him with a spoon for saying that about Brooke!_

He glanced back towards the girls but they were both looking up into the crowd. He followed their gazes and noticed his tutor blushing, and the guys around her laughing at her discomfort, he kept watching and was shocked to see the brunette wave and see that Brooke returned it.

_Wow!_

Suddenly Nathan found the ball tossed into his hands as the other team missed a throw and he was running down the court again to make an easy two points.

He smirked as the cheerleaders shouted his name again, only this time all of them twirled and lifted their skirts for him.

He laughed and raced back down court paying no attention to the scowl Lucas was sending him.

"Back to this are we?" Lucas asked him angrily, he'd been having a great first half but now it was like they weren't on the same team anymore.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Nathan replied as he just failed to intercept a pass and the other team went on to score three points.

Lucas shook his head, "Just pass me the damn ball!"

Nathan watched his team go forward before catching up and calling for the ball. Once he got it he made for the hoop only to turn and look for Lucas who was standing close to the sidelines.

_Have the damn ball. _He thought as he tossed it over surprising himself just as much as those watching.

Lucas took the shot but he'd still been angry at his brother and pulled the throw a little.

He missed, and handed possession over to the Bears who quickly ran up and made easy work of a three pointer of their own.

Nathan shook his head as he passed his brother. "Actually, I think Brooke's taste has improved a great deal since her mistake with you." He couldn't stop himself from saying, enjoying the puzzled look it caused.

xxxxxx

"And Lucas finds himself free on the outside and gets the ball from Jake Jagielski, he shoots... and misses... again." Mouth says wondering if he should stop giving a running commentary of the game since that was the fourth shot in a row Luca had missed.

Luckily it hadn't been as bad as it could have been as Nathan had used his height to come up with a rebound shot twice, but the other team had managed to reduce the lead to just five point and there wasn't long left to go in the game.

"Owww!" Skills says, sucking in a breath and looking away after the badly missed shot. "I don't think this is Luke's night, but at least little brother hasn't seemed to have forgotten how to score, Ravens might just last until the end of the game."

Haley was more concerned with the look that had been sent in her direction when he'd missed.

Lucas had been more than happy to forget that she was supposed to be like a sister to him these last few weeks. That attention he'd been getting from the popular kids taking precedence over old friendships.

She bit at her nail and hoped the next few minutes would be over with quickly and that they didn't end up losing the game. She wasn't sure Brooke would still want them to hang out if Tree Hill lost tonight.

She ran her hand through her hair not sure what outcome she wanted. She had steadily gotten more and more nervous as the game went on and the constant looks she was getting from Skills every time Brooke looked up at her weren't making things any easier.

"Haley, do you need a ride home with us after the game?" Karen asked, touching her shoulder from her seat just above her.

"Oh, no thank you Karen, I made plans already with the guys." Haley replied with a smile.

"Okay then, if I don't see you later I'll catch you tomorrow afternoon in the café when you start your shift." The older woman continued.

Haley nodded her agreement before she turned back around only to find herself coming face to face with Skills who was openly grinning.

"Riiight." He said smirking at her, knowing fine well she hadn't made any plans with them.

"Oh, shut up!" Haley replied and slapped at his bald head until he shifted away from her and turned back to the game, or more specifically the very cute brunette that was watching her with baffled look on her face.

Haley just grinned at her, thinking that no matter what, it was going to be a very interesting night.

xxxxxxx

**AN/**

I am really sorry that this has taken so long to get an update posted, and I wish I could tell you it'd never happen again, but that'd probably be a lie.

Anyways hope you all enjoyed reading that, thanks to those that have reviewed sorry I haven't gotten back to you but it's been really crazy. If I have the time I'll try and get that sorted this weekend.

Next update... the party!!!

:D won't that be fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Psst!

.

.

.

.

You!

.

.

.

.

Yes, you!

.

.

.

.

Come here...

.

.

.

.

Closer...

.

.

.

.

Closer...

.

.

.

.

That's it...

.

.

.

.

Almost there...

.

.

.

.

Just a littler further...

.

.

.

.

Keep going...

.

.

.

.

There!

.

.

.

.

No, not there, there!

.

.

.

.

That's it!

.

.

.

.

Can you see it yet?

.

.

.

.

Look!!

.

.

.

.

Look!

.

.

.

.

You've found it!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

**Part 4**

Brooke was just slinging her bag over her shoulder in the locker room, very much looking forward to finding a certain young waitress somewhere out in the thinning crowd.

The game was won, the Tree Hill Ravens were sitting top of the division and it was time to celebrate.

She couldn't help grinning at the prospect but as she turned around to say her goodbyes to the rest of the girls left with her she was confronted by Bevin and Theresa.

"Uh, hey, great game huh?" She said sidestepping them and walking towards the gym hall.

Bevin and Theresa trailed after which got them a confused look from Brooke but she didn't ask.

"So, Brooke you are giving us a lift to the party right? Like you always do." Bevin asked quickly as she kept pace with Brooke.

"Actually, I kinda made other plans," Brooke said as they made their way into the gym and headed for the open doors to the car park. "You'll have to catch a ride with someone else, sorry."

Theresa sighed loudly and mumbled, "She's sorry, well that makes it all better then doesn't it!"

Brooke halted and turned to the other girl. "Problem?" She asked trying to keep her temper under control, Rachel had been smart enough not to hang around the changing room long but Brooke still hadn't completely calmed down yet and Theresa might just find herself on the receiving end if she wasn't careful.

"YES!" Bevin replied cheerfully, "We need a lift to the beach house." She said before casting Theresa a side glance and telling her, "I did say that part already didn't I?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at her friends then started walking faster hoping Haley would be close by and she could get away from the pair.

While Theresa seemed resigned to the fact they were chasing a lost cause, Bevin still hadn't quit given up yet.

"So where are you parked Brooke?" The bottle blonde asked.

With a groan Brooke dropped her bag onto the ground and turned to tell the girl to get lost when she noticed Peyton walking up to meet them from behind.

"Hey," Peyton directed to Brooke before rapping her arms around the shoulders of the two other girls. "We all set?" She asked them before winking at Brooke.

Brooke smirked as she noted the looks of fear the two girls had in their eyes. She couldn't even blame them now for trying to get her to take them to the party.

"Uh-huh, we'll just... meet you at the car." Bevin said, smile still in place. But as she and Theresa move off to find Peyton's car, Brooke could see the nervous looks they cast around the rest of the car park in the hopes of finding some other way to get to Nathan's place.

Peyton smirked feeling proud of herself. "Where they begging?" She asked eagerly, she knew how much everyone hated to ride in a car with her, especially when she was behind the wheel.

Brooke laughed. "Now I know why they wouldn't get the hint. How come they ended up with you?"

Peyton tried to look offended by the question, but she couldn't hold in the laugh long enough to pull it off. She shrugged, "Everyone else was either full or have already left, I'm trying to do a good thing here and this is the thanks I get!" She complained with a dramatic shake of her head.

Brooke snorted, "Please, if it wasn't for me no one would willing get into that car with you."

Peyton threw her arm over Brooke's shoulder and started walking for her car. "If you hadn't noticed already... they aren't that willing Brooke." She pointed out to her friend as she noticed Theresa biting at her finger nails.

Peyton's driving wasn't really _that _bad Brooke thought. _It's not like anyone's died from her driving... yet. _Brooke frowned, Peyton was the one doing them a favour. "Look, no one's forcing them to get into the car with you if they're that bothered tell them to walk!"

Peyton noticed the simmering anger just below Brooke's words and quickly dismissed their friends, there were more important things to discuss with her best friend. She grinned.

"So, Haley James is waiting for you? Shouldn't keeping the girl standing around Brooke, thought you had more class than that?" She tutted with fake disappointment.

Brooke gave her a shove and they both laughed.

Then Brooke sniffed and tossed back her hair in a regal fashion, "I'll have you know that I plan to treat her very well tonight!" She said as if offended.

_I'm sure you will B. _Peyton leaned over and they both hugged. "I'll catch you later, and I think your date's waiting over there." She said jerking her chin to indicate a spot behind Brooke.

Brooke turned and spotted Haley waiting not far from them, she smiled and waved over.

"Call me." Peyton said as she left Brooke. She wanted to add 'with all the details' but she was too far away from Brooke not to have to shout, and normally she wouldn't have cared, but she wasn't going to embarrass Haley like that. But she would get all the details from her best friend later.

Brooke, who had already picked up her bag and was meeting the approaching Haley, turned back to the blonde and called out, "Just try not to kill anyone okay?"

Peyton gave her the bird and got into her car with the other girls and burned rubber from her tyres as she peeled out of the car park.

"Oh my god, they're going to kill me." Brooke mumbled, imaging Bevin and Theresa holding on for their lives to anything they could as Peyton drove them to the party. She shrugged after a bit, "Good excuse for a drink at least."

Then she turned back to Haley and bounced on her toes, "Hi."

"Hey," Haley replied still trying to control the question mark she had with what was going to happen tonight. When the nerves got too much all she had to do was remember that it was Brooke Davis that had asked her to the party tonight. It didn't necessarily ease the tension, but it did always seem to bring a smile to her face.

"Ready to go?"

Haley nodded shyly, thankful that it was dark enough now that it probably hid her blush from the other girl.

"Great!" _God, could I sound anymore like a guy? _Brooke cleared her throat and tried to tone down how eager she was feeling at the prospect of spending the next few hours with the girl beside her. "I'm parked over here."

Together they walked over to the blue bug and after dumping her gear into the trunk Brooke walked around and held the passenger door open for Haley and smile as she got in.

"All set?" She asked closing her own door and fastening her seatbelt.

Licking her lips, Haley nodded afraid she would actually manage to reply verbally.

Brooke swallowed, nervous herself, and put the car into gear and got them going. She had no idea why she was acting like this, normally it was clear exactly what was going to happen when she had someone in her car like this. Especially after a game.

Sex.

Simple as that.

Sex and go to a party, or go to a party and then have sex, either way, both of those were her main objectives to having a good night.

That was the main goal for tonight too, but if she'd had a guy with her it wouldn't even cross her mind to be worrying about this, he'd expect to have sex with her at some point, but it was Haley in the car with her tonight not some random guy.

Her grip tightened on the steering wheel and she suddenly found that she wasn't in such a hurry to get to the beach house.

She glances to the side quickly and noted Haley was staring out the side window, her arms crossed. She looked tense and that wasn't a good thing, Brooke wanted the girl to relax with her and just have a good time.

"So, good game huh?" Brooke cringed to herself but she wanted Haley to talk to her.

"Hmm?" Haley jerked away from the window and looked at the brunette, "Oh, yeah, about time right? And Nathan played really well."

"I know!" Brooke replied with a grin. But she didn't really want to be talking about the game, she'd rather find out more on who Haley James was. She'd known her by sight the past few years but the fact she was always with Lucas Scott meant they'd never had anything to do with each other, not when Nathan was her best friend. She'd given him a chance when he joined the Ravens but truthfully? She'd been jealous of the way he and Peyton would often share looks and smiles during practises.

Brooke sighed, disappointed with herself as she remembered back to that time. _I couldn't stand the fact she liked him so what do I do? Make a pass at him the first chance I get and what do you know... it's suddenly Peyton who? Every guy is the same, offer to have sex with them and they can't say yes fast enough!_

Haley frowned as she heard Brooke sigh and worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she watched he drive them out towards the beach past the harbour and the yacht club.

"So, is this a big party?" Haley asked, not completely comfortable with the idea of being around loads of people, even if she was with Brooke Davis.

Brooke smirked and cast Haley a quick look but said nothing.

"What?" Haley asked, smiling as she waited.

Brooke debated with herself for all of two seconds before she realised she could see Nathan's beach house approaching in the distance. "Well the thing is..." She said as she slowed the car even more. Music could be heard even from this far away, and there were cars lined up all along the road.

"Yes?" Haley asked, puzzled as to why Brooke was being so hesitant.

"Uh, when are you due home?" Brooke asks.

_Why? _"No one's home." Was Haley's reply as she waited to see where Brooke was going. "What? Planning on leaving me to walk home?" She asked suddenly, frowning at the thought that maybe all of this really was just some kind of a sick joke being played on her.

"No!" Brooke all but shouted back to her. _God, this is why guys just want you to sit there and look pretty! _The sounds from the party were getting louder as they came closer. "I was just kinda hoping if you did have a curfew then you didn't need to rush home."

Haley blinked and shot another look out the window. "Wasn't that?" She was pretty sure Brooke had just driven them past the Scott's beach house and the party they were supposedly going to.

Brooke ignored the question and just kept driving. "See, I thought it would be nice to spend some time together, and get to know each other... and you can't really do that at one of those parties, all anyone wants to do is get drunk and have sex." She finished as she pulled her car to a stop in the driveway of another beach house.

"And you don't want to get drunk and have sex?" Haley asked with a snort not noticing they'd stopped until Brooke turned in her seat to face her.

"Ohh, of course I do." Brooke replied with a sexy grin as she gave the girl an appraising look. "I think you are very beautiful and I'd very much like to have sex with you tonight." Brooke admitted honestly, smiling at the blush that erupted across Haley's face. _Aww, too cute!_

Haley cleared her throat.

"The drunk part? Well I guess we can if you want but not right now if that's okay." Brooke continued on.

Haley just looked at Brooke, her mouth dry.

Brooke gave her a big smile, happy that Haley hadn't outright dismissed her plan, and got out of the car followed at a slower pace by Haley.

"Come on." Brooke said as the met at the front of the car and she took Haley by the hand and led her up the front steps to the door. "I'll even give you the grand tour."

Haley tightened her grip on the other girls hand. _As opposed to what? Dragging me straight off to the bedroom, ripping off my clothes along the way. God, now I'm making myself blush. Is that what I want? _To distract herself from giving that question too much thought she turned to Brooke as she was hunting her keychain for the right key. "So who owns this place?"

"My dad, and a yacht down at the club." She replied nonchalantly as she gave a yelp at finding the right key and opening the door.

Haley almost melted at the way Brooke eyes light up with her success at gaining them entrance to the house. She couldn't help but giggle as Brooke withdrew her hand and gave her a little bow.

"After you my Lady."

"Why thank you!" Haley replied walking through the darkened doorway.

Brooke walked in after her, crossing her fingers that one, there was some form of food stocked in the kitchen and two, that the place had been cleaned since the last time her mother had used the place for her not-so-secret little trysts she had last time she was in town. It was bad enough walking into her own home to listen to that knowing her father was away with his work, but she didn't need to suddenly turn on a light and see her mother's silk panties hanging from a lampshade._ Once was more than enough thank you! _

Haley stood still as she watched Brooke hunt around for the lights.

Brooke flicked the switch and was pleased that the place had obviously been clean fairly recently, which also meant there was a good chance there was food too.

"Hey, you hungry? I could make you something if you want, or at least try to." Brooke offered.

Haley relaxed a little, although she was still nervous, it was the good nervous, and Brooke didn't seem to be pressuring her. She was even willing to admit, at least to herself, that she was looking forward to seeing what the night held.

"Why don't I do any cooking that needs done?" Haley offered. "That way we'll both be able to eat." Haley mumbled the last part as she headed off in the direction she hoped would take her to the kitchen.

Brooke pouted. She wasn't that useless, but maybe letting Haley make the food wasn't such a bad idea.

Haley buzzed around the kitchen as Brooke sat at the island counter, watching her pull out fixings for sandwiches.

"You like cooking, don't you?"

Haley paused as she was cutting the two sandwiches into quarters and shrugged. "I guess." She picked up both plates and handed on over to Brooke and sat down next to her with her own. Brooke's contribution was the two glasses of milk, although wine had been her first suggestion, but at Haley's disgusted face she'd quickly run through the alternatives. Haley had chosen the milk, something Brooke would never admit to anyone, but it actually went well with the food.

"My family's kinda on the big side, both my parents wanted a house full of children and they managed that very well even before I arrived." Haley replied, "I've got two older brothers and three older sisters, by the time I was about eight it was kinda everyone for themselves, mom had given up for the most part."

Brooke's eyes had gone wide at the thought of growing up in a house with eight people in it, five of them women. She couldn't imagine the fights for the bathroom every morning. "Don't blame her."

Haley looked down and concentrated on her food for a while. She didn't blame her mother either, but that didn't mean she understood it completely either. If you wanted six children, wasn't it your responsibility to look after and provide for all of them. But she'd never been as attention seeking as Taylor was, her closest sibling who was away doing her softmore year in _something _at college. Haley could never remember what Taylor was studying as she'd already switched courses twice, maybe three times, since graduating from Tree Hill three years ago. _Maybe she was on another gap year?_

"There was only me at home... well, the maid too, but I had Peyton and Nathan to keep me company growing up. Must have been fun being around that many people all your life?" Brooke said, thinking of big family dinners and Thanksgiving and Christmas. It would have been so different to the often interrupted meals she'd shared with her family. _If dad was there he'd end up spending most of his time in meetings over the phone with clients or they'd both end up at some fancy party or other. _It was hard not to resent it, but for two people that had enough money to buy anything they wanted why did they never realise that all she wanted was to spend time with them. _Like a family, like Haley's family._

"Not really, you don't have to be in an empty house to feel lonely. Taylor was the closest in age, just three years separated us, but the other kids were all older. None of them really want to have their baby sister tagging along with their friends." She told Brooke sadly.

Brooke swallowed as she noticed the tears building in Haley's eyes as they stared at each other. She felt almost compelled to hug the other girl, but not here in the kitchen when there were plenty of other places they could get comfortable.

"You finished?" Brooke asked even as she stood and moved to take Haley's hand to help her up.

Haley nodded and stood, taking Brooke's hand in her own. Strangely she didn't seem to feel nervous anymore.

"Good." Brooke replied and walked her slowly out of the kitchen, switching the light off as she past, and back into the hallway toward the living area. She turned that light off to as she guided them towards the staircase. "My room's up here."

Haley suddenly felt butterflies explode in her stomach as she willing followed behind Brooke. As they started up the staircase she glanced out the large bay windows and noticed the light coming from the party further down the beach.

She grinned, suddenly pleased that she was here with Brooke and not over there with her.

She had never been one for parties anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Congratulations on finding this update, well done to every single one of you!

If anyone's still around that is?

I will _try _to update this sooner, honest, because I really, really like this story. It's shorter so you'd think I update more often right? Sigh, I'll try harder.

Must do better!

Must do better!

Must do...

Still here?

Why?

:scratches head:

Fine, tell you what? Next update by the end of the month.

Yes THIS month.

Geez.

Now off you go...


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Brooke closed her bedroom door quietly and stood there, watching Haley James looking out her window. It was pretty bizarre to think Haley had agreed to this, Brooke still half expected the girl to run out the door any second. But if this really happened, if Haley stayed the night?

_Don't get ahead of yourself, she can still leave you know. Just take it slowly, don't push._

Brooke let out a deep breath then slowly walked over and stopped just behind the shorter girl. She'd thought Haley had been watching the waves crash rolling up onto the beach but this close to her she could see her attention was caught by the bonfire alight down the beach near Nathan's place.

Slipping closer she wrapped her arms very loosely around the other girls waist not wanting to frighten her. It was enough contact to let Haley know she wanted to hold her but light enough that she could easily step out of her grasp.

Haley surprised her by leaning back into her causing her arms to tighten around the girl.

"Nice view?" Brooke asked softly and felt Haley nod against her shoulder. "We could go over there if that's what you want?" She offered without thinking about it which caused her to frown. She didn't want Haley to say yes, so why did she ask that?

"No." Haley replied.

Brooke grinned, unseen by Haley, then she put her mouth next to the other girls ear. "Then what do you want?" She asked.

Haley tried to keep her breathing steady as she turned in the embrace and met Brooke's gaze. "What do you want Brooke?" She asked looking over the other girls face trying to see if this was real, she still didn't understand why Brooke Davis was taking an interest in her. Part of her was still afraid this was all a mistake and Brooke was going to burst out laughing at her for thinking she'd ever have anything to do with her.

Brooke could see the fear in Haley's eyes, it wasn't hidden. She admired that about Haley, she was a very open and honest person, she hadn't learned to hide her feelings away form the world the way she had. Brooke had learned a long time ago that trusting people only got you hurt, but she had no intentions of hurting Haley the way she'd been hurt. She wasn't that cruel no matter how much of a bitch she could be.

She lifted her hand and delicately traced her fingers lightly down Haley's neck feeling her pulse jump along past her collar bone to rest over her heart as the beats grew faster and stronger. "You haven't guessed yet?" She asked huskily, a smile playing at her lips.

Haley licked her lips nervously and swallowed. Brooke had spelt it out for her earlier, but she was too cautious, too apprehensive to not question what was about to happen between them.

"Well let me clear things up." Brooke whispered then inched close enough that Haley could feel her breaths on her lips. Brooke held there for a second, giving Haley time to stop her if she wanted to, but she didn't, she just stood there, and so Brooke closed the distance and captured Haley's lips with her own.

_Oh god! _

Haley closed her eyes at the touch, she didn't know how to respond, was she supposed to kiss back? What about her hands, was she meant to be holding Brooke?

Brooke pulled back slightly to check that Haley was okay, but the other girl still had her eyes closed tightly. She giggled softly and then it dawned on her the other girls chest wasn't heaving the way it had been seconds before.

She bit her lip and waited, and waited, but still nothing.

"Haley!" Brooke spoke loud enough to get Haley's eyes blinking open in surprise. "Breathe would you, I hadn't really thought of doing that kind of mouth to mouth on you." She told her with a grin.

Haley blushed and smiled sheepishly. But Brooke wasn't making fun of her even though her eyes were twinkling back at her. "Sorry." She mumbled out.

Brooke wanted to see Haley blush some more given that she found it extremely attractive. "If you almost faint from a kiss what are you going to be like once I have you over there?" She asked jerking her chin to the side.

Haley looked over and swallowed hard. It was Brooke's bed. "Naked." Brooke whispered into her ear as she continued to stare at the bed.

Haley giggled as the cheerleader laughed in her ear and pushed Brooke away from her. For some reason Brooke's actions rather than her words were having a calming affect on her. Her heart was still racing at the images Brookes words brought forth in her mind but, although she was nervous, she wasn't terrified at the thought of being here with Brooke any longer.

Brooke grinned widely and moved over to lay on top of the bed patting the empty spot she left beside her for Haley to come over and join her. They'd already shed they're coats and Haley's scarf downstairs but she kicked off her shoes and tossed them over the other side of the bed.

Haley watched Brooke and worked her way out of her own boots. She clenched her hands into fists as she felt her hands begin to shake as she moved closer to the bed.

"Nervous?" Brooke asked, fishing her cell out of her pocket and dumping it onto the bedside table.

Haley nodded but sat down at the edge of the bed anyway.

Brooke scooted over and sat in the space in front of her leaning back against the headboard. They looked at each other, just smiling. It was nice not to rush into things like this, just take your time and see where it would lead to. _Blokes don't do this, they don't wait, don't try to get comfortable with what might happen. _Brooke sighed happily at the difference and reached over letting her fingers comb through strands of Haley's hair.

"There's no pressure here, Haley. If you don't want anything to happen, then nothing will, okay?" Brooke told her looking her deep in the eyes to make her see she was being completely honest about her intentions. She had no desire to have Haley go through with this because she didn't think she could say no.

Haley remained silent as Brooke's hand drifted over and cupped her cheek, her thumb brushing over her lips gently.

Brooke watched Haley swallow at the touch and noticed her eyelashes flutter.

"Can I kiss you again?" Brooke breathed out as her body began reacting to having Haley this close.

Haley let her eyes close and when she opened them again after a heartbeat Brooke was all she could see. "Yes." She implored, needing something to happen, wanting something to happen, now that Brooke's golden eyes were focused on nothing but her.

That was all the invitation Brooke required as she made contact with Haley's mouth for the second time tonight. But unlike the previous kiss Brooke's hands shifted to pull the other girl closer as she tilted her head and let her tongue slip out to graze Haley's lips.

Haley gasped at the touch, unconsciously granting the access to her mouth Brooke had been wanting. But as she tried to keep up with Brooke, she couldn't help but feel that their positions on the bed were awkward. Brooke must have sensed the problem because just before Haley could break the kiss she felt a hand grasp her underneath her leg and shift her until she found herself straddling Brooke's legs and sitting in her lap.

"Oh god!" Haley threw her head back as she felt Brooke's hands trail over her body, across her hip, up her waist to cup her t-shirt covered breast.

Brooke chuckled as Haley gave her perfect access to her neck which she put to good use letting her lips and tongue explore this new territory.

Haley closed her eyes, her hands coming up to hold the back of Brooke's head. There were too many emotions swamping her, she didn't know what to do but she didn't want Brooke to stop either. She bit her lip as she felt Brooke squeeze her breast gently, then her thumb moved over her nipple much in the same way it had over her mouth.

"Brooke!"

Brooke smirked knowing Haley was probably unaware she had just cried out and nipped at skin with her teeth. Then her head was being forced back by Haley's grip on her hair.

Haley didn't even notice the worried look marring the other girls face as she leant down and captured Brooke's lips in a desperate need to act on her bodies wishes. She went with the motion, opening her mouth to Brooke as she began to reciprocate.

Pleased with Haley's actions Brooke let her hands wander freely, no longer afraid she had done something wrong. She worked her hands under Haley's top and a first stilled them on the warm skin of her stomach, feeling the muscles tighten at her touch, but she soon had them where she wanted them-on Haley's breast.

Haley tore her mouth free with a groan of delight as Brooke's hands gently squeezed her breasts and her body reacted by rocking her hips against Brooke. She closed her eyes and just panted, her head tilted back as she tried to think past the pleasurable haze she was now in and calm her body down.

Brooke on the other hand had no such uncertainties clouding her from her desires, now that her mouth was free it quickly found something else to focus its attentions on. Using her arms she raised Haley's top enough to latch her mouth onto a puckered nipple and sucked.

"Oh God!" Haley's hands automatically rested on the back of the brunettes head, but instead of pulling Brooke away Haley found herself holding Brooke in position, wanting the sensation that was causing her stomach to clench to continue.

Brooke hummed happily and flattened her tongue against the nipple, delicately lapping at it several times before pulling it into her mouth and sucking, using her teeth to carefully add pressure.

Haley looked down but all she could see was her pushed up t-shirt and the top of Brooke's head, causing her to frown. That was not going to work, so without even thinking she grabbed for her tee and pulled it over her head along with her bra.

Realising what had happened Brooke stopped and lifted her head but kept her hands where they were, waiting to see what Haley would do next.

Haley looked down into Brooke's darkened eyes that looked black in the unlit room, and saw that Brooke was willing to stop if that was what she wanted. The look in those eyes calmed her in a way words couldn't and she pulled Brooke up to her again, placing a gentle kiss on swollen lips.

As they separated Haley could still see the concern in Brooke's face. She smiled and lightly traced her finger down Brooke's cheek before tapping her on the nose. "You're overdressed." She whispered.

Brooke grinned. "You sure?" Haley nodded and when Brooke reached for her top Haley helped, and as it was tossed over the edge of the bed Haley could do nothing but stare at the body now revealed to her.

Brooke noticed where Haley's eyes were glued and leaned into her. "You can touch me, you know." She said, biting onto an earlobe.

Haley whimpered.

Brooke chuckled and pulled back. Haley still hadn't moved to touch her and when Brooke noticed the other girls hands were shaking slightly she took them in her own. "Here, let me help." And she placed Haley's hands over her breasts keeping her hands on top of them to prevent Haley pulling back as she felt her flinch. "It's okay." She reassured her.

Haley glanced from their hands to Brooke's face, checking that it was still okay as she closed her hands around the soft flesh. She heard Brooke gasp and tried to draw her hands away but Brooke didn't let her.

"Don't, it's okay, I want you to touch me Haley." Brooke told her, waiting until Haley relaxed and continued her tentative touches before capturing her lips and kissing her again. She wanted the heat back into their actions, she wanted Haley to forget all about asking if it was okay to do this, or that, didn't want to give her a chance to ask what she liked. She just wanted Haley to do what she wanted. She grinned into the kiss as she felt Haley's thumb pass hard over her nipple.

Haley found herself getting lost in the kiss as she fought with Brooke's tongue as she tried to claim Brooke's mouth. Soon she felt herself pressing her body forward as Brooke's resumed their own journey of her body, the next thing she knew Brooke had shifted and they were now lying down with her on top of Brooke.

"Hi." Brooke said grinning up at her.

Haley smiled and shook her head at the smug look the other girl wore. So instead of letting herself be pulled in to another kiss she moved her body further down and started at Brooke's neck, kissing, licking and nipping at every new piece of skin she discovered. Brooke had already had her breast in her mouth, it was time Haley got her turn.

Far from being upset by the sudden assertiveness being shown by Haley, Brooke loved it, in fact her problem was that whether intentionally or not, Haley had placed her leg between hers and it was pressing firmly into Brooke's heated core. She didn't know how long she would be able to hold out for without coming, and she wasn't even naked yet.

Haley could hear the soft whimpers and moans escaping from Brooke at her touches and it only drove her need to explore further, wanting to find out what other reactions Brooke would have. She didn't even hesitate to capture a nipple into her mouth as her hand cupped and massaged the other one, before switching and biting down gently on the nipple she had neglected.

It was then that Haley became aware of movement against her leg.

Looking up from her current position Haley saw Brooke's arm thrown over her eyes, and her face flushed as she struggled to remain in control. It was the most beautiful sight Haley had ever witnessed.

Brooke felt Haley's hot mouth leave her breast and she let out a groan of disappointment but she didn't have long to wonder where it would find next as she suddenly found her mouth occupied and she matched Haley in the kiss as she felt and knee press into her and her whole body jerked.

Haley ripped her lips away as her hand travelled between them and rested at the top of Brooke's jeans. "Can I?"

Brooke blinked. _Can you what?_ Then she felt fingers dip under her jeans, tickled the skin there. _Oh! _Brooke didn't think she could speak so she simply reached down and began unbuttoning her jeans, Haley soon helped and together they both got rid of them. And before either of them could lay back down Brooke tugged on Haley's jeans and raised an eyebrow. Haley just worked her own jeans off as Brooke watched.

Haley could see the fire in Brooke's eyes as she crawled back up along Brooke's body on her hands and knees, they both still hand their under ware on, but they both knew that wouldn't last long.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Haley as she lay on top of her and hugged her.

"You still okay?" She asked.

Haley smiled and shifted up to steal a quick kiss but Brooke's mouth followed her as she tried to pull back making her laugh. "I'm fine. But thank you for asking."

Brooke nodded, then pouted and stared at Haley's lips, laughing as it worked and she was given the kiss she had been wanting. But this time she wasn't about to let those lips get away from her and she rolled them both over, switching their positions.

"Can't let you have all the fun!"

And then they kissed, slowly at first and then deeper as hands began to wander and stroke and squeeze.

The room was silent but for the two sets of lungs that strained for each new breath.

Brooke soon felt Haley rocking against her and let her hand trail down and grasp Haley under her thigh and lift her leg around her, Haley quickly got the idea and wrapped her legs around Brooke.

Haley groaned as she felt Brooke press into her, she dug her nails into Brooke's back as she felt the other girl continue to move against her, their were hands pressing into her ass and pressure at her neck.

"Oh God, please!" Haley cried out.

Brooke licked the mark she'd just made and squeezed the skin her hands were holding before shifting to look down at Haley.

"Please." Haley whispered again as she looked into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke brought one hand up to cup Haley's face as the other rested at her hip, waiting. "You ready?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Haley answered simply. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but her body was demanding that something happen, and soon.

Brooke kissed her slowly, ardently, as her body shifted and her other hand pressed against Haley's leg, forcing them to fall onto the bed.

Brooke eased out of the kiss as her hand now drifted to the last piece of fabric Haley wore, she already had permission, but she kept her eyes locked on Haley as he hand slipped into her panties and cupped her.

"Oh!" Haley's eyes closed at the touch, she couldn't believe she wasn't embarrassed that Brooke was touching her so intimately.

Brooke swallowed at how wet she found Haley never, never had she wanted to give someone pleasure as much as she wanted to for Haley right now.

She licked her lips as she slowly let a finger drift through coarse hair to stroke her clitoris. She watched, mesmerised, as Haley's body arched. She stroked her again, and was rewarded by being pulled down into one of the hottest kisses she'd ever experienced. She moved her hand letting her thumb take over and press onto Haley's, now rock hard, clitoris and worked two fingers down to rest at Haley's entrance.

Reluctantly Brooke drew her mouth away from Haley's lips. "Can I?" She asked, twitching her fingers to let Haley know exactly what she was asking. She would never assume that she could, not until she heard the words. Just because Haley seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was, didn't mean she could take it for granted that Haley was ready for her to go there.

_Lord knows guys seem to think it's their god given right the moment they have you naked! _Brooke thought to herself angrily as she waited on Haley's response. It made her smile to see the confused frown Haley sported as she stared up at her. _Aww._ Brooke could stop herself from another kiss but as Haley threaded her hands into her hair to hold her in place Brooke pulled free.

Frustrated, Haley tried to work out why Brooke was waiting, hadn't she already said yes? Why was she stopping?

"Is this okay?" Brooke whispered, wanting to continue just as much as Haley did.

Haley brought her hands up and took hold of Brooke's face, looking her over, she didn't know what she had done to deserve this, but she was determined to treasure it.

Brooke watched Haley's eyes soften and there was a pressure at the back of her head that she didn't resist as their lips drew closer again, but just before contact, Haley breathed out her answer, "Yes, Brooke, please."

Brooke savoured the moment, enjoying the kiss as it slowly built, but as she claimed Haley's mouth with her tongue, she let her fingers claim Haley, sinking deep before stilling completely.

She waited for Haley to adjust and relax at the intrusion, waited until Haley pulled her into another kiss, before moving her hand again. Slowly she drew out only to ease back into her as her thumb brushed over her clitoris with each stroke of her fingers. Soon Haley was shifting to meet her hand and Brooke gradually let the pace increase, until they were both covered in a fine shine of sweat.

Brooke looked down at Haley whose head was thrown back as her chest heaved. She was making the most amazing murmurs of pleasure Brooke had heard and she never wanted it to end, but she could feel Haley's body getting close to release.

Brooke watched as Haley stilled and tensed, and on the next stroke Brooke curled her fingers up, pressing into her, and then suddenly a strangled cry escaped as she exploded beneath her.

_Beautiful. _

Haley was still trying to catch her breath as she felt Brooke ease out of her causing her to whimper. She felt Brooke kiss her but as much as she wanted to return the kiss her body was exhausted, she couldn't even seem to wrap her arms around the brunette.

Brooke kissed Haley all over her face and then cuddled up behind her as she saw her eyes drift closed. "Shh, you just rest." She told her quietly dropping another kiss onto her shoulder. The room wasn't cold so Brooke knew they would be fine without needing to get under the covers. Her body still ached with her own need, but she pushed that aside as she concentrated on the girl in her arms.

She had no idea what it was that existed between them, had no idea what it meant to Haley, if anything. All she knew was that as Haley's breathing deepened into sleep, she had no intention of letting it go.

Or Haley.

xxxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Yes I know, late again, but aren't I always?

Enjoy?

Or shouldn't I ask?


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Haley sucked in breath after breath as her body tingled from head to toe, she'd never imagined even in her wildest fantasies that it was possible to come close to actually feeling this way because of another person's touch.

But Brooke Davis had touched, and stroked, and claimed every single inch of Haley James. And what really shocked Haley the most wasn't that she was actually okay with everything that had happened since Brooke had brought her up to her bedroom last night, but that she had no desire to deny the other girl. As nervous and as unsure as Haley had been all it took was a look into those gorgeous brown eyes and Haley had just surrendered all control.

They had woken several times during the night and at first they simply smiled shyly at each other, aware of their own nakedness and afraid one of them would become embarrassed and want to dress, or worse, leave. But after a few awkward seconds they would be drawn together again, a kiss would lead to a second, and then another only for things to escalate and before long touching resulted in struggles over would got to control their love making.

Haley blushed as she thought back to her first tentative touches that night, when she'd look constantly for signs from Brooke that she was doing everything right. In the end Brooke had pulled her into a deep kiss that made her forget what she'd been doing and simply gave in to her bodies instinctual command of her actions and the results had been magic.

"You okay?" Brooke asked softly as she shifted up Haley's body from where she'd been nestled moments before and wrapped the other girl into her arms.

"Uh huh." Haley replied without uncovering her face.

Brooke giggled finding the fact Haley was still so shy around her even after the last few hours incredibly endearing. "You're all red."

Haley rolled her eyes as she felt her cheeks inflame further. She sighed but didn't have any energy left to even manage a scowl for Brooke as she removed her arm from her face.

Brooke smiled at her for a second before claiming her lips and kissing her deeply, her body shook in amusement as she felt Haley flinch as her tongue entered the other girls mouth. Brooke had a very good idea that there were certain things that had happened between them tonight that Haley had never experienced before.

She wondered briefly, as she pulled back to watch the other girl, if Haley would just go along with what she did or if she'd question her at all.

Haley frowned and looked up at Brooke who just looked down at her patiently. "Is that me?" She asked in wonder, Brooke had seemed to enjoy herself as much as Haley had after her initial concerns had been quickly brushed aside by the cheerleader.

Brooke tried to stop her self but the earnest look Haley was giving her was too much, so with a loud smack of her lips she grinned down at the other girl and with a nod said, "Yummy!"

Haley blushed and pouted as Brooke laughed. She wanted to be mad at the other girl but Brooke had been teasing her all night and seemed to love to make her blush.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Brooke said as she brought their lips into contact again only this time she was more aware of Haley's reactions. She went slowly, letting Haley get used to the idea of tasting herself on Brooke before pushing to deepen the kiss once Haley seemed more okay with it.

"See," Brooke said as they broke apart. "Nothing to worry about." She told her.

Haley knew just talking about the fact Brooke had been 'down there' was going to make her blush again but with a quick rub of her cheeks she asked anyway, "But doesn't it taste..." She screwed her face up at the thought.

Brooke grinned at her not the least bit embarrassed or ashamed of her actions. "Nope. Not at all."

"Really?" Haley may have enjoyed being on the receiving end of the act but she still had reservations as to why anyone would want to put their mouth there. She'd seen enough television shows and films to know guys were egger for women to do that to them but she'd never understood how a women could enjoy doing that to a man, or how it could be pleasurable for the woman.

_Guess it's just yucky-gross on men?_

Brooke's eyes shone with humour, as much as she wanted to laugh at Haley, because it was crazy to think it wasn't one of the benefits to having sex with another woman, she didn't want Haley to think she was laughing at her.

So she gave the problem some thought, wanting Haley to be okay with the idea because as much as the idea of it might weird Haley out, she'd responded _very_ enthusiastically and Brooke wanted her to see that giving could be just as pleasurable if not more so.

Haley slipped her hands around Brooke as the other girl rested against her in thought. She was happy just to lay there and let her body recover completely, luckily she wasn't sleepy, and amused herself by letting her hands wander the expanse of skin drifting up to scratch at the nape hairs of Brooke's neck and down along the curve of her bottom. Brooke skin was warm and covered in a film of sweat, a testament to their recent activities, but she wasn't sticky, Haley hands simply glided on her skin from one spot to the next effortlessly.

Brooke smiled at the attention, letting it continued for a long moment before leaning down and kissing Haley again. She knew Haley could still taste herself in kiss.

"Have you ever touched yourself Haley?" Brooke asked, feeling a smidge of guilt because she'd really just asked to make the other girl blush. Which she did.

Haley sighed, having given up on trying to cover up her bodies reactions to such personal questions, and really with the both of the lying together buck naked after hours of sex, what was left to be embarrassed about?

She nodded up to Brooke in answer.

"Have you made yourself come?" Haley blushed and looked away but not before nodding again. "Have you licked your fingers afterwards?" Brooke asked softly, this time not asking just to annoy the other girl. Haley took a second to meet Brooke's gaze and when she saw nothing untoward in those brown eyes she nodded once again. Now Brooke smile and ducked down for another kiss before saying, "And as strange as that was, it didn't exactly gross you out did it?"

"No." Haley managed to reply. She hadn't done what Brooke had asked often in fact she'd only done it once, and then it had only been fairly recent and purely out of curiosity. "But I didn't really find it that appealing either, just..." She trailed off with a shrug not sure what else to say, no it hadn't been disgusting but it hadn't been very good either.

Brooke giggled and let the hand that had been resting against Haley's stomach drift lower and brush through damp curls to dip further into the still wet heat.

Haley gasped at the touch and held in a pout as Brooke withdrew her hand, only to blink in disbelief as Brooke brought her own hand up to her face, inhaled deeply, then sucked on her fingers.

The jolt of desire that ignited within Haley at the sight took the girl completely by surprise as her gaze was transfixed on those disappearing fingers and the moan of pleasure Brooke let out as her eyes closed.

Haley swallowed.

When Brooke was done with the show she looked down at Haley with an extremely satisfied grin. "Trust me Haley, you taste very, very nice." She said slowly.

Haley's nostrils flared and she leaned up on her elbows in order to capture Brooke's lips with her own. Her body was beginning to hum again and she wanted nothing more than for Brooke to put that hand back where it had just been. Sadly she wasn't bold enough yet to make such a demand and had to hope instead that she could turn Brooke on enough simply by kissing her that she would respond by touching her there anyway.

Brooke shifted her body to rest more on top of the other girl and felt Haley's legs open to welcome her. And while she wasn't completely opposed to given in and making love to Haley she had been trying to steer proceedings in another direction, so with a bit of effort on her part Brooke settled just one leg between Haley's and clamped both of her own around one of Haley's thighs.

Haley didn't seem to care as her hips started to move and thrust up against Brooke in the search of firmer contact and some relief to the building pressure.

Brooke tore her mouth free as she felt their bodies grind to an age old rhythm. And as her mind began to lose focus on anything but the need her body had to reach its goal of ultimate pleasure, Brooke let her hand drift down Haley's body wanting to hear her cry out once again at her touch.

Besides, there would be time later to teach Haley that particular lesson.

xxxxxxx

Haley brushed a few strand of hair away from Brooke's face as the cheerleader snuggled against her in bed. The light from the windows brought with it thoughts that whatever it was Haley had shared with Brooke Davis would be coming to and end very soon.

It was an incredibly painful thought for Haley and she wanted to hold on to this time with the other girl for as long as she could. She had no illusions that this changed things for her not really, she was still the school nerd, and a night with Brooke Davis wasn't going to change that.

No matter how magical that night had been for her.

A smile crept onto her face as Brooke mumbled in her sleep and tightened her hold on her. It was such a nice feeling, to have another human being want to hold you so close to them. Haley's jaw clenched as that thought brought the image of the empty home she would be going home to soon, not to mention the empty bed she would be sleeping in tonight.

Brooke must have felt her body tense because she shifted again only this time she opened her eyes as she turned her head to look up at Haley. "Hey." Brooke greeted her with a half grin but quickly relaxed against her once again and closed her eyes, not yet ready to wake up completely.

And Haley couldn't even blame her as she grinned down at her, it wasn't like either of them had gotten much sleep during the night. "Hey, did I tucker Brooke out?" She asked softly only to feel Brooke vibrate against her as she laughed silently.

Brooke shifted again, this time stretching her body out as she became a little more aware of her surroundings. "Yup." She replied verbally and lifted herself up enough to peck Haley on the lips before settling against her once more. "Been awake for long, you could have woken me if you wanted to?" Brooke said surprising herself as it was widely known that she hated early mornings.

Peyton would have laughed her ass off if she'd heard her say that to Haley just now.

"Not long." Actually it been over an hour but she wasn't about to tell Brooke that. "And you looked way too cute to wake up."

Brooke grinned and was about to reply when the buzzing of her cell phone on the bedside table interrupted her. With a breath, Brooke dropped her head back down and tried to ignore the noise.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Haley asked, more out of politeness than anything.

Brooke sighed against her not wanting one of her friends or worse one of her parents of intrude on what she hope was going to be a very nice start to her morning with Haley. "Nope. If it's important they can call back, or better yet, leave a message."

Haley chewed on her lip as the phone went silent before telling Brooke, "I don't think that was the first time your phone's went." More like the fifth time in the last twenty minutes, but Brooke didn't seem that concerned.

Brooke shrugged. "What time is it anyway?"

"Uh, a little after eight." Haley said after locating a clock.

Resigned to the fact her bladder was demanding attention, Brooke leaned up onto her elbow and rested her other hand on Haley's hip. "Do you have to be anywhere or can I keep you a while longer?" She asked hopefully as she searched the other girls face for her answer.

It was a relief as Haley beamed a smile up at her and her eyes shone happily. "I have to be home by twelve at the latest. I have a shift at one, but I can stay until then if you want me to?"

Brooke grinned a snuck a quick kiss before jumping out of the bed before Haley could tempt her anymore and ran off to the adjoining bathroom. "Won't be a minute, don't move an inch!" She called back to Haley as she went.

Haley grinned up at the ceiling feeling like she wanted to yell out she was so happy.

The best night of her life had just been extended for a few hours, what idiot wouldn't agree to that?

xxxxxxxx

Haley ignored Brooke's grumbling two hours later as she tugged the other girl down the stairs. "Come on, Brooke, the least you can do is feed me some breakfast." She said with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes but accepted that Haley would have her way, this time anyway. "Fine." She said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and took the turn into the kitchen. "But you find that it's you doing the cooking, not me." Brooke stated smugly before hopping up on to a stool where she watched Haley look from cupboard to cupboard.

The idea of cooking wasn't and issue to Haley she actually found the idea of cooking for both of them somewhat appealing, even if it was in part due to self-preservation. It could still be a little romantic.

"Some what are you feeding me Chef James?" Brooke asked.

Haley hummed as she pulled out a few things, "Well I can make you...some pancakes, scrambled egg, toast and..." Haley pulled open the fridge again and took out a small packet and a carton of orange juice. "Bacon with some OJ to wash it down." She turned to Brooke as she finished listing off the food to see the other girl moving towards her.

Brooke grinned as she stalked her way closer to Haley and took the juice out of the girls hand and set it on the worktop before backing Haley into the corner. Not that she made any move to get away from Brooke.

"As tempting as that sounds," Brooke said brushing her body against the shorter girls. "Something else in this room looks very appetising to my eyes." She said dipping her head and capturing Haley's lips in a hard kiss as her hands dropped down around Haley's bottom and lifted the girl up leaving Haley with no option other than to wrap her legs around Brooke's waist.

Brooke moan happily into the kiss and squeeze the flesh in her hands as Haley's hands gripped at her hair and their tongues fought for dominance. Brooke was just working her hands under the fabric of the panties Haley had borrowed when a booming voice filled the kitchen.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!!"

Brooke gasped and tore her mouth away from Haley's before she released her hold on her and let the other girl slip her feet down to the floor as she braced herself before turning around to face the person behind them.

Brooke scowled when she was met by the grinning features of her best friend. "Peyton!" She shouted angrily. "You bitch! I thought you were Victoria."

Peyton chuckled as some colour started to return to Brooke's face. She leaned sideways to see past her friend and smiled at the blushing girl behind her. "Hi Haley."

Haley blushed, embarrassed that she was standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and some underwear, none of which actually belonged to her. "Hey."

Peyton ignored the mumblings of her best friend and took a seat at the counter. "So did someone mention breakfast because I am starving!"

Brooke glared at her before sparing a glace at Haley to see how she was dealing with the blonde's unexpected arrival. "You okay?" She whispered to her shifting closer to her.

Haley nodded. "Uh huh." She replied although she was actually feeling rather nervous at being around anyone other than Brooke dressed the way they were. Something else bothered her and she knew she was about to sound jealous but that didn't stop her asking, "Who's Victoria?"

"Uh..." Brooke was taken aback by the hard look in Haley's eyes and completely wilted under the pressure.

Peyton laughed and helped her out. "Victoria, or Dragon Lady as she's more commonly known, is none other than Brooke's mummy dearest."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the description of her mom but couldn't exactly refute anything Peyton had said. Her mom was a bitch plain and simple.

Haley's eyebrows hiked up and she glanced at Brooke in some concern but the cheerleader just shrugged back at her like it wasn't a big deal.

"So...breakfast?" Peyton interrupted again in the hopes she actually was about to be feed, she'd been up for a good few hours already and was more than ready to eat. Even if it did mean putting a halt to her best friends more intimate hopes for how her morning would start.

Besides, from what she'd heard coming from the upstairs bedroom the pair could do with some respite from such activities.

Brooke sighed as Haley once again started to focus on something other than her and move over to take a seat by her now unwelcome guest.

"What are you doing here anyway, and how did you get in?" She asked the blonde as she sat down.

Peyton smirked at her. "I have a key. And I we came over because some people over there have no intentions of letting the party die down no matter what time it is." She said wondering if Brooke had picked up on exactly what she'd just said before adding. "Besides, I called you like ten times to let you know I was coming over, not my fault you were busy."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at the blonde but Haley cut in before she could respond herself.

"Did you say _we_?"

Peyton looked from Brooke to Haley who was starting to look a little pale. She chuckled again before telling them, "Nathan..." At this point Haley yelped and took off up the staircase. "Is asleep on the couch." She looked at Brooke following Hale's departure. "Something I said?"

Brooke shook her head and stood up to follow Haley but not before smacking Peyton over the head as she started laughing. "Looks like you'll be cooking, try not to burn the house down."

xxxxxxx

When Brooke finally managed to talk Haley into returning down stairs Nathan and Peyton were sat at the breakfast bar half way through the food on there plates.

"Morning Hot Shot!" Brooke greeted a bleary eyed Nathan as she guided Haley into a seat and sat down beside her.

Nathan blinked at Haley's presence wondering how much he had drank at the party last night to have forgotten this part of it, but then he remembered that neither Brooke nor Haley had been at his party.

"Tuck in guys I made plenty, though I can't vouch for how edible it any of it turned out." Peyton said with a smile hoping all had been forgiven now that everyone was dressed and awake, and there was food to be had.

Haley cleared her throat as she shifted in her seat, she tried to ignore Nathan's stare and looked at the food Brooke was plating up for her. She grinned at the brunette before looking at Peyton. "This looks nice thanks for doing the cooking."

Peyton grinned pleased with herself. "No problem."

They all fell silent as they concentrated on eating. Haley was still a little nervous at being around Peyton and Nathan but both had been nice enough to her around school that she was able to relax and just enjoy the fact that Brooke hand her hand resting on her thigh.

Brooke on the other hand wished her two gate crashing friends would take a hike given that she was aware Haley would have to be going home very soon and it didn't look likely that they would be given any privacy beforehand. She sigh quietly to herself and vowed to pay her so-called friends back for disturbing what was left of her alone time with Haley.

Nathan drank down some water as he fought the effects of his over indulgence in alcohol since wining last nights basketball game. His head was still spinning painfully but that didn't stop him from laughing as he realised why Haley was in Brooke's beach house this morning.

They all looked at him questioningly.

He shrugged, "Guess I just find it funny, everyone hooked up last night but me." He said looking at Peyton first. "Peyton spent most of last night with the lesser known Scott, and you two seemed to," He continued wiggling his finger between Haley and Brooke. "Have definitely got something going on." He said with a stupid grin as thoughts of both girls together entered his head.

The fact Brooke was staring at Peyton in horror was completely lost on Nathan.

"He's kidding right Peyton?" Brooke asked hopefully, but she could tell by the way the blonde flinched that it was true. "You and...Lucas, Peyton how could you be that stupid?!"

xxxxxxxxx

**AN/**

Okay so 6 chapters in 12 months ain't exactly a great record, but the story will continue.

Thank you for reading guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

It took some convincing on Haley's part but Brooke had allowed herself to be led out of her beach house and into her car without killing her best friend first.

But that didn't prevent the constant stream of curse words that had left her mouth ever since.

Haley wasn't sure what to think of the whole thing, she had grown up being best friends with Lucas Scott and she knew Brooke had dated him for a time. She'd watched as both of them spent time flirting with each other so Haley had no idea where the hostility was suddenly coming from. Sure they had broken up but it had been Brooke that had ended things, was she really that upset over the idea of Lucas being interested in Peyton now?

It also made Haley question if Brooke was over Lucas. Maybe what Brooke had been secretly hoping for was that they'd get back together soon. It had been less than a month after all.

But that would mean last night meant next to nothing to the cheerleader.

And that idea just hurt.

Haley didn't want to believe her time with Brooke meant so little to the other girl, not when she'd been made to feel so special and wanted.

Haley turned her head to look out the window, she didn't want Brooke to see her struggling not to cry, and she wasn't sure she could stop herself from doing exactly that right now.

But Brooke was too angry to notice her mood sinking.

Haley sighed and kept her gaze lowered. It had been stupid of her to have thought last night had been anything other than just a night of fun for the cheerleader. She'd said as much herself on their way to the beach house.

Brooke had wanted to get drunk, have sex and party.

Haley sighed and blinked the tears back, the 'party' was definitely over now and all Haley could think about was what would happen next? And she was beginning to feel ashamed of her own actions last night. She'd just gone along with everything Brooke had wanted, had been so enamoured by the other girl that it never entered her mind that it would all come crashing down so soon.

Brooke finally noticed where she'd driven to and pulled over for a second. "Where to?" She asked turning to Haley. She was a little taken aback as Haley reached for the door handle and got out mumbling, "Here'll do, I can walk the rest of the way on my own."

Blinking, Brooke stared after her before quickly scrambling out of the car.

"Haley, wait up. I can drive you home." Brooke said gesturing back to the car as she caught up to the other girl.

Haley folded her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I'll walk, it's not far." She replied.

Brooke paused and frowned. She was getting the impression Haley was upset with her, but for the life of her she had no idea why.

"Haley?" She called as Haley started walking away.

Debating what her next course of action should be, Brooke walked back to her car and got in. She sat there wondering what had gone wrong. From everything she remembered, last night _and _this morning had been rather satisfying for both parties. A grin crossed her faced as she recalled how Haley had surprised her earlier that morning by initiating their lovemaking, she had been shy but sure, and they'd both surrendered to the moment. There had been a level of intimacy to that experience that had touched Brooke deeply.

And whatever had upset Haley, Brooke wasn't willing to let this be the end of it. Haley had made her feel...cared for. Something of a rare occurrence in the life of Brooke Davis. Not counting Nathan and Peyton, who together, more than made up for the failings of her parents, but still, Haley had treated her like she wasn't known for being easy around school.

With a determined look on her face Brooke put her little car into gear and headed in the direction of a now disappearing from view, Haley James. It was frustrating following slowly after Haley but there wasn't much traffic on the road, although she did receive several strange looks from passing cars, which she duly ignored.

Finally she watched Haley turn and walk up into a driveway. This had to be her house. Quickly she parked the car and rushed out and over to Haley before the other girl could open the front door and disappear behind it.

"Hey, wait."

Haley stopped, turned around, and couldn't believe her eyes as Brooke Davis approached her.

"Did you follow me?" She asked incredulously. "You did!" Haley shook her head in disbelief and stuck her key into the lock hoping to get inside as quickly as possible.

"Well...yeah. Not like I knew where you lived." Brooke replied as if it was obvious.

"No of course not! Why would you know where I live?" Haley muttered to herself as the door failed to open. She shook her head as she realised she was using the wrong key. She tried again and this time the door unlocked and swung open. "Finally!"

Brooke frowned. Haley definitely seemed mad. She still wasn't sure if she was mad at her or not though. "Is something wrong?" That was a good opening right?

Haley snorted as she partly closed the door on Brooke. "You could say that, but hey, why would you care? You got what you wanted. So goodbye Brooke. Go back to your world and leave me in mine."

Brooke frowned. This definitely wasn't good. "Did I do-" The door slamming closed left her talking to nothing but wood. "Something wrong?" She stood there for a moment still trying to figure out what had upset Haley so badly.

She couldn't think of anything.

She knocked on the door. "Haley?"

No answer.

She tried again. She knew Haley was there, and that no one else was home.

"Okay, I get that your upset...do you want to talk about it?" She asked through the door, hoping Haley had been telling the truth and that no one else was home to overhearing her.

On the other side of the door Haley couldn't quit believe her ears. How could Brooke have no clue? Was she really that blind to the way she'd been acting?

"Haley!" Brooke shouted this time her frustration getting the better of her as she rapped her knuckles against the locked door. She knew it was locked because she'd tried opening it in the hopes Haley did the same thing Peyton did, but no, sadly no one other than Peyton Sawyer left their front doors open for the world and their dog to enter.

Haley ignored the banging having heard enough and slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Brooke would tire and leave soon enough, and then that would be that. It'd be over.

She had to bite her lip to keep from bursting into tears at that thought. It was too soon to be over. _Maybe it was too soon to have even started? _She crawled onto her bed, pulled her favourite stuffed toy into her arms and curled up and cried. She hurt too much to do anything else.

xxxxxx

Brooke rattled the door a few more times before giving up. "Great!" If it had been Peyton that had slammed the door in her face like that she'd have found some other way into the house to plead her case. But this was Haley James, a girl she barely knew. And she wasn't as sure that Haley would let her get away with that without having her arrested for breaking and entering, and Brooke was not about to face the prospect of having to call her parents from behind bars.

_Probably safer for me if they threw away the key._

Brooke scrubbed her hands across her face. As much as she wanted Haley to talk to her it didn't look likely that the other girl was going to let that happen any time soon.

She sighed and with one last forlorn look at the door she made her way back to her car. She didn't really want to leave but sticking around would probably just make Haley all the more angry at her.

_Great! And I still have no idea why she's even mad at me in the first place! What did I do?_

And with that Brooke shifted her car into gear and headed back towards her parents beach house. At least there she had two people that couldn't run away from her while she bitched at them.

And after all, this disaster with Haley was all their fault to begin with. If they hadn't turned up in the first place she'd still be in bed with the other girl. Or in the shower, or maybe on the couch, or the...

_Thinking like that is soo not helping!_

Brooke gripped the steering wheel tighter and tried to rid her mind of images of her night with Haley.

Her shoulders dropped as she realised that right now Haley had no intention of ever letting those things ever happen again.

She had to fix this, she didn't know exactly what was wrong or how to fix it but she was going to do everything she could to try and patch things up with the other girl.

_And I know just the people to help me._

xxxxxxxxxx

The banging had stopped.

While Haley hoped that meant Brooke had gotten the idea at last that she didn't want to talk to her, she somehow doubted Brooke Davis was that easily put off.

Getting up from where she was busily staring at her ceiling, Haley made her way over to her window which looked out onto the front of the house. Brooke's car was gone.

_Guess that's that. _She thought glumly still looking at the empty space Brooke's car had been in moments before. She blinked then walked back over to her bed and took up her previous position.

She knew part of what she was feeling right now, besides the anger, was a feeling of disappointment, although it was a toss up as to who that feeling was directed at. Was she upset at herself for believing the last few days were anything like she'd made them out to be, or at Brooke, for sucking her into her games.

Her eyes stung and she wiped at them furious with herself. She wouldn't start crying over this again. No way. And on Monday, when she walked through those doors at school, she'd hold her head up and not give Brooke Davis, or any of her friends, the satisfaction of knowing how much she was hurting.

But her vision blurred, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep the tears from falling.

Life didn't always work out the way you expected. She'd never in a million years thought that her friendship with Lucas would have disintegrated a year before high school was over, and she'd never imagined that she'd lose her virginity to the most beautiful girl in school only to be left crying into her pillow wishing she'd never come to the attention of Brooke Davis in the first place.

_Life just isn't fair..._

She wasn't sure if she could face seeing Brooke around school after this, but no matter how much it hurt, she'd do her crying behind closed doors, where the likes of Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina couldn't hurt her.

xxxxxxx

**AN/** Um...Hi?

Yeah I knoooow!

I suck.

But I will be continuing this for those still around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Haley sighed as she arrived at school. Monday mornings were usually something she looked forward to, school and learning as a whole was the bright spot of her life. With her parents and family scattered all over the States when she needed to find a source of comfort and familiarity she found it here, in classes taught by her favourite teachers and in providing other students with a helping hand in their own studies.

But not today.

Today she was tired and knowing somewhere inside the building in front of her was Brooke Davis didn't make her feel any more motivated to hurry along to class, maybe if she waited long enough she'd be able to time it right and just have enough time to get to class before her teacher gave her a tardy slip. She really rather would have turned around and gone back home, but right now that didn't appeal to her any more than being here did. And sadly she didn't have it in her to skip a day of school, she wasn't the type.

_And where does being a good student get you? _She thought to herself with a shake of her head as the first bell rang out.

She glanced around at the scurrying students and her steps slowed until she was standing alone in the parking lot.

Maybe it was about time she stopped caring about what she should do and start think about what she wanted to do.

xxxxxxx

Brooke frowned as she watched Peyton walk into class. The blonde was in her bad books, not only was she deluding herself by falling for Lucas Scott's charms but she'd took off on Sunday morning and hadn't given Brooke the chance to bitch at her with what was left of the weekend.

"Hey." Peyton said cautiously as she dropped into her seat beside her best friend.

"Hey yourself." Brooke replied still scowling.

Peyton sank further down in her chair and tried to pay attention to their teacher. She knew Brooke was upset with her but she didn't know how to make things better. She'd been planning on trying to explain what had happened at the party but Nathan had spoiled things by just blurting out what she'd done.

She'd never seen Brooke so mad, at least not when it was directed at her.

With a disappointed sigh she picked up her pencil and under the pretence of taking notes she began to doodle on a blank page. Or she did until she found a scrunched up piece of paper thrown onto her desk. She glanced around quickly as she covered the ball of paper with her hand. No one looked at her as her classmates concentrated on the subject being discussed at the front of class.

Slowly and soundlessly, she pulled the edges away and unravelled the mess to reveal a short note.

_You shouldn't have bailed yesterday. H slammed the door in B's face when she took her home :S She's not happy!_

Peyton blinked. There was only one person that could have written that, Nathan, quickly she scribbled a reply and tossed it back onto his desk when the teachers back was turned.

_What happened?_

Nathan smirked and wrote an answer before throwing the ball back in Peyton's direction.

Peyton tried not to squirm as Brooke glared at her as she caught the ball of paper rolling across her desk.

Just as she was getting ready to open the note again it was taken out of her hands. She frowned only to realise her teacher, Mr Jones, was the one standing by her desk. _Oh boy._

"I'll take that thank you Miss Sawyer." He said taking the piece of paper that he'd seen landing on the blonde's desk. He walk back towards his desk and dropped it into the bin. He had no desire to find out what the current discussion topic was. "And Miss Davis can join you in detention tomorrow lunch time."

"Me?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

Mr Jones eyed Brooke sternly. "Yes you. Or would you instead prefer I read out your little note to the whole class?"

The other students seemed to perk up for the first time since sitting down at the prospect of learning a new bit of gossip.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton. "No Sir." She replied, she had a good idea by the stricken look the blonde was sporting that it probably wasn't a good idea to let whatever Nathan and Peyton had been talking about be read aloud for everyone else to hear.

"Good, then maybe now we can all turn our attention back to the subject at hand." And with that Mr Jones resumed from where he'd left off to the disappointment of the rest of the class.

Brooke heard Nathan laugh in front of her, she was sure this was amusing to him but she didn't appreciate being stuck on a detention when for once she had been the innocent party. Shifting in her chair she kicked him as hard as she could with her heels, not caring if it meant scuffing them.

Nathan turned and gave Brooke a look, wanting to know what that had been for.

Brooke gave him the finger.

Peyton smirked as Nate turned back around, and then sighed as Brooke glanced her way.

xxxxxxxx

"Okay, that's two classes and I still haven't seen her anywhere." Brooke pouted as she walked with Peyton to their lockers.

"Maybe she's not here." Peyton offered still picking her words carefully. She'd been waiting for Brooke to throw a fit at her ever since yesterday morning, but so far nothing but a few pointed looks and glares.

"Of course she's _here_, she's obviously just trying to avoid me." Brooke huffed as she opened her locker and swapped out some books.

"Well..."

Brooke slammed her locker closed. "Which, by the way, is all your fault!"

"Uh..."

"I mean Lucas? You can have anyone you want in school, _anyone, _and you just have to want him!" Brooke spat at her. She didn't get it, after everything she'd...

"Brooke," Peyton said softly, trying to make her best friend understand where she was coming from. She couldn't help who she was attracted to. Lucas got her obsession with her drawings, and he talked to her like she wasn't some dumb air-head blonde. "I'm not trying to-"

"You know what? Just forget it!" Brooke said not wanting to listen to her friend tell her what a great guy Lucas Scott was. She shook her head and started walking away. "Do what you want Peyton, just don't expect me to be happy about this."

Peyton watched her go feeling sad that their friendship may be strained over her feelings for a boy she barely knew.

Nathan shuffled up behind the blonde, his eyes on Brooke as she disappeared round the corner of the hallway. He hated seeing both his friends upset and as much as he didn't care for Lucas, he did want Peyton to be happy, even if that meant dating his half brother.

Like Brooke, he was worried Peyton was making a mistake, but he knew his reasoning for that was coloured by the fact he missed his ex-girlfriend.

Peyton frowned as she felt someone standing close to her, she turned and rolled her eyes at Nate before going back to her own locker and getting her book before she missed the start of her next class.

She said nothing as Nathan walked with her.

"Like I was trying to say in class,"

"Thanks for that by the way." She muttered at him.

Nathan smirked but didn't comment. "I think she's acting jealous of you and Lucas. Which is why I think Haley was upset."

Peyton grunted. "Makes sense." She agreed. "You don't think she is do you?" Peyton really hoped not, her friendship was already on shaky ground as it was.

Nathan shook his head. "Did you not see the way she was drooling over Haley yesterday?"

Peyton grinned, she'd seen a lot more than he had.

"But she obviously has a problem with Lucas." He continued.

Peyton sighed as they were almost at her classroom. "Do you know why? All she ever said to me was that he was an ass and she was done with him."

"Nah, but maybe it's time I had a talk with my brother." He said before walking inside with her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Brooke ignored the conversation going on around her as her eyes scanned the quad. It was lunch and as normal she found herself surrounded by the rest of the cheerleaders. But today she wasn't interested in listening to who was dating who and who got up to what at Nate's beach house party. She was still trying to deal with her emotions of Lucas and Peyton getting 'close'.

An elbow in her side brought her head back around to Peyton. The blonde tilted her head indicating the rest of the girls.

"Bevin was wondering if you want any extra practices before Wednesday's game." Peyton repeated for Brooke knowing her friend hadn't heard a word in the last few minutes.

"Oh. Yeah, tomorrow lunch time...oh wait, I can't, I have detention." She said wryly giving the blonde a look.

"Oh." Bevin looked lost at that, surely they had to prepare properly.

"Well just because our captain can't make it doesn't mean we can't run a few drills by ourselves girls." Rachel chimed in looking pleased with the news Brooke couldn't make practice tomorrow. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to get in better with the other cheerleaders.

"I don't know..." Bevin said slowly, perceptive enough to know both girls didn't like each other. And the final decision was the team leader's. She looked at Brooke as the rest of them watched on waiting to find out what Brooke thought of the idea.

Brooke clenched her teeth together. She did her best to pretend the redhead didn't exist but again and again she just had to butt in and try and take over. Brooke knew exactly what Rachel was up to, especially given Peyton wouldn't be able to attend either.

But she didn't have much choice if the rest of the team wanted to practice. They needed it for the competition coming up.

"You do that. Bevin can help out she knows all the routines." Brooke said not wanting to hand Rachel a free rein over what she could do with the rest of them. If they stuck to the routines they'd already been practicing then Rachel wouldn't be able to cause many problems.

"Great!" Rachel replied not planning for a second to go along with that, but Brooke didn't need to know. She winked at Bevin and watched with a pleased expression as the other girl looked away bashfully.

Brooke rolled her eyes and grabbed for her bag, with any luck she still had enough time to hunt out Haley before the end of lunch. "Later."

Peyton stuck around long enough to throw a glare Rachel's way then picked up her own bag and took off after Brooke.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the advice of Nathan of all people Brooke found herself once again walking through the school library, only this time she was looking out for the door labelled 'Tutor Centre'. _Who knew that the Tutor Centre and the library weren't one and the same thing! _Even Peyton had rolled her eyes at her confused look at the suggestion.

It wasn't her fault she'd never heard of the place.

Finally off to the back of the room Brooke spotted a door she'd never paid much attention to before, not that she'd ever come into the library for anything other than a quick make-out session, but there it was, and as she got closer she could see the sigh on the door.

_Bingo! Way to go Nate. _But she wasn't willing to give him too much credit, he had obviously been in there with Haley during his lessons and had a good idea it was where Haley might be hiding.

Plus his ego was big enough right now. No need to give him more props.

Brooke tried to keep quiet as she approached the door and looked in, sure enough, there was Haley James sat across from another student looking over a sheet of paper pointing out something to the boy.

xxxxxxxxx

Haley wanted to throw her hands up in despair as for the fifth time in as many weeks Jason Manes, a junior, turned up to ask more or less the exact same thing. He either wasn't getting it because he was a complete moron, or he was looking for her attention.

And she didn't respond well to people wasting her time, especially when there were plenty of other students that actually needed the help she was offering.

"See," She pointed to where he had gone wrong this time. "You mixed these two up that's all."

"Oh." Jason said, sounding disappointed but nodded anyway.

"Listen why don't I give you this work sheet and try your best with these." She said going to a filing cabinet and leafing through a section until she'd found last years papers. "Here, take them home and if you still haven't got it, let me know." She said in a tone that suggested he shouldn't have to come back to her again.

Jason looked hesitantly at the sheet Haley was holding out towards him. He didn't really want to leave so soon after having just arrived.

"Here." Brooke said having seen enough from the doorway. She grabbed the paper out of Haley's hand and slammed it down onto the table in front of the boy. "Take it, get up, and go away." She said sternly keeping her glare fixed on him until he scrambled up out of his seat and took off, leaving the revision sheet still on the desk.

Haley bite back a laugh as Brooke got rid of Jason faster than she would have been able to. But the hurt from yesterday morning was still too fresh for her to be able to thank Brooke, instead she set about tidying the rest of her things. There weren't any other students she was supposed to be tutoring so it was time to head on home.

Brooke eyed the other girl nervously. "Listen, can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Haley replied, still not looking directly at Brooke.

"I guess...Haley?" Brooke swallowed, not used to wanting someone not to be mad at her. Usually she didn't care what anyone else thought or said about her. But Haley was different.

Haley paused and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Nathan said you were upset...because I was upset." She explained, hoping she didn't sound stupid because she still wasn't sure what had gone wrong that morning, everything had been going great until the ride away from the beach house.

Haley snorted and stuffed her notes and books into her bag and pulled the strap over her shoulder and started walking away. "He'd be right."

Brooke's hand shot out to grab Haley, she didn't want the other girl running away from her again. She released her hold when the smaller girl glared at her for long enough.

"But why?" That's what Brooke didn't get. Why did Haley care so much that she was annoyed that Peyton had been an idiot?

Haley looked at Brooke as if she was stupid.

"So I have a temper, that's just how I am." Brooke shrugged.

Haley frowned and waved her hand about. "That's what you think this is about? Your temper?"

Brooke blinked. "Well...yeah?"

"That's not," Haley laughed then covered her face with her hands, this was way too confusing. She took a deep breath and dropped her hands to look at Brooke, who for all the world looked like a nervous child about to be told off for doing something wrong. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Brooke shook her head from side to side and just waited.

"You acted like Peyton had stole Lucas from you, or maybe that Lucas had stolen Peyton...I haven't quite worked that out yet." Haley said looking away from the other girl. Originally she'd been sure it was because Brooke was still hung up on Lucas, but after thinking about it for the best part of a day Haley had to admit there was a chance Brooke and Peyton might have more to their friendship than she'd first thought.

"That's not even clo-" Brooke tried to protest but Haley just continued on, not listening to her.

"That night was...it...it was great." Haley stammered only to find herself going red in embarrassment. Here she was gushing about their time together when it was already clear Brooke had moved on as if it hadn't even happened.

"It was." Brooke agreed softly, offering a tentative smile when Haley's eyes met her own. She reached out for her hand again, this time clasping it softly hoping the other girl wouldn't pull away again. She didn't.

Haley swallowed past the lump in her throat and unconsciously tightened her hand in Brooke's.

Brooke, taking this as a good sign, stepped closer.

"But what did it mean?" Haley asked in a shaky voice, knowing she was giving Brooke the power to break her heart all over again with a few simple words. She blinked to hold back the tears.

Brooke inched closer her eyes softening as she looked into the scared golden eyes in front of her. She lifted her free hand and stroked Haley's cheek before threading it through her hair and whispering, "What do you want it to have meant?" She asked leaning closer.

Haley swallowed hard. She couldn't answer that. She'd never been this afraid before.

"Haley what we had, it wasn't...this isn't part of a game. No matter what you think you know about me, please believe that I'd never do that to you." Brooke pleaded.

Haley took a shaky breath and then another. She wanted to believe that, she really did. "But what about?"

Brooke shook her head not wanting to bring Lucas back into the conversation if she could help it.

"Can I kiss you again?" She asked instead.

"Here?" Haley squeaked out making Brooke laugh.

Brooke nodded, feeling giddy for the first time in what felt like days.

Haley glanced around, this place was like a classroom to her, the idea of doing anything here other than studying just seemed wrong.

"Okay." She agreed finally.

This was Brooke after all, and Haley had no idea what would happen afterwards. She'd take what she was given and try and deal with everything else later.

She moaned into the kiss as Brooke's hand cupped her breast through her top.

_Much later._

xxxxxxxx

**AN/** Now don't get your hopes up, this is definitely not the norm for my updating! This is just to kinda say sorry for taking so long with the last update.

Thanks for reading guys, I'm glad some of you are still around :D

Next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Haley finally came to her senses when Brooke lifted her up onto the desk. "Wait, wait." She said, breaking away from another heated kiss.

Brooke frowned but allowed Haley some space.

"We can't do this, not here." Haley said hopping down and readjusting her clothes back into place. "And I'm still kinda mad at you." She added softly. They still hadn't properly discussed why exactly Brooke was so upset the other day.

Brooke pouted. "Well I was going to suggest we move this to my place...or yours." She said with a wink hoping her smile was enough to charm the other girl.

"Nice try." Haley told her and picked her bag up from where it had landed. "But I don't think that's such a good idea, besides, my place isn't as empty as it was." She mumbled.

"But you said..."

Haley sighed and got ready to leave. "Yeah, well, things change I guess."

Brooke bit her bottom lip as she watched Haley start to walk off. She didn't want the other girl leaving like this, but if she begged her to stay chances were they'd be having that talk, the one she didn't want to have to explain.

"Can I see you again?" She called after Haley wondering if she sounded as desperate as she felt.

Haley must have heard it though because she stopped and turned to her. Then she nodded before turning back around and continuing her departure. "You know where I live Brooke."

Brooke sighed as she found herself alone in the room. Her only consolation was that Haley hadn't completely blown her off so it could have been a lot worse.

She looked around and shivered slightly as she realised that there was a very real possibility that she was the last student left at school.

_Eww. That's just wrong!_

xxxxxxxx

Nathan drove towards the River Court not sure if he'd find Lucas there or not. When he did arrive the place was empty but given it was the only other court other than the High School or people's driveways to play, he decided to stick around for a while. At the very least he could get some practising in while he waited to see if anyone else turned up.

Nate had been running the length of the court and dunking his ball into one basket only to dribble up the other end full-out and dunk the ball again for about a good ten minutes before he became aware of a group of guys approaching him.

"You think he's lost?" Junk asked Skills loud enough for Nathan to hear him and smile.

Skills grunted. He didn't much like Lucas' brother but he could play ball, anyone could see that, and for that alone Skills was willing to see what he wanted by hanging around on their court.

Nathan bounced his ball switching control of the ball from hand to hand.

"So what's the Great Nathan Scott doing visiting the slums?" Skills asked earning himself a look from Mouth for the derogatory term.

"Maybe I just wanted to play?" Nathan replied before flashing his cocky grin at them. "What do you say, three on two? I'll even let you work out which one of you gets the honour of playing with me." He said with a grin knowing it'd wind the other guys up.

"Actually, it'd be two on two." Mouth quickly pointed out not wanting to be dragged into any part of this, he'd seen how Nathan played against Lucas the last time he was here. "Asthma." He added by way of explaining his inability to play and hurried over to the stacks to watch and maybe commentate if things didn't get too brutal.

"Okay." Nate said with an amused glance at the others as he spun the ball on his finger, enjoying showing off at them. If he could get them angry enough they might not be completely focused on the game, it was a tactic he'd used in games before. He was the rich boy that had everything he wanted, or so everyone thought, but if he pressed that image he could put his opposition off their game while staying on the top of his own.

No one liked it pointed out to them that even if he barely passed any of his classes at school he was still guaranteed to get free rides offered to him from all the best Collages in the country, just because he was good at basketball. The fact that he didn't need a scholarship only made the differences between him and most other students more obvious.

"Who said we want to play with you? This is our court not yours." One of the other boys pointed out.

"Fair enough." Nate said easily. "But wouldn't you like the chance to say two of you managed to beat me in a game?" He asked trying to appeal to their pride. He knew these guys could play, he'd watched them with Lucas a few times from the roadside.

Skills looked at the others and shrugged. If it wasn't for the fact he was who he was there wouldn't have even given this any thought. Lucas hadn't been back in weeks to play with them and Haley often had work so they couldn't always count on her to have the time to hang out with them.

But still, this was Nathan Scott. Did they really want to play with him?

"I'm cool." Fergie replied to Skills look. It beat taking turns at one on one for a change.

Skills looked at Junk and raised an eyebrow waiting to see what he had to say about it.

"Whatever, how do we pick who plays with him?" He asked.

Skills grinned and stuck his clenched fist towards the other two who quickly understood and followed with their own hands. "One, two, three." Skills had scissors while both of the other boys had chosen paper. "Haha, I won!" He said happily.

Fergie grinned and wrapped his arm around Junks shoulder pulling him away to one side of the court. "Yep, you won alright." He said with a giggle.

Skills frowned wondering why they'd walked away only to have Nathan walk up to him with wry grin of his own. "Guess that means we're team-mates." He said before heading towards the other team to see what ground rules they had in mind.

Skills let his head drop with a sigh before slowly walking over to join everyone else.

He could play on Nathan Scott's team without a problem.

Right?

xxxxxxxxx

"So what do you think?" Brooke asked from her position on Peyton's bed.

"About what?" Peyton asked without looking up from her a sketchpad. "Hey!" She cried out as a pillow connected with her head. "What was that for?" She asked throwing it back at the brunette.

"Are you even listening to me?" Brooke demanded.

"I'm listening, and I've been listening for the last," She looked at the corner of her computer screen for the time. "Two hours!!" She glared at Brooke who looked a little sheepish at the realisation of having spent so long moaning about what she should do next to get Haley to forgive her.

"Oops?" Brooke offered and smiled at her friend. "Come on Peyt, who else am I supposed to ask about this?"

Peyton sighed, Brooke did have a point.

"Fine but I need food, and you are paying." She said getting to her feet.

"You're waay cheaper than any therapist," Brooke commented with a grin from her spot on the bed. "You've got that 'umming and ahhing' thing down. But at least you'll give me a few suggestions, none of this – do what feels right." She made a face. "What kind of crap is that anyway?"

"Brooke?" Peyton said, hoping to prevent her friend launching into another tirade.

"What?"

"I'm leaving now. You can stay and chat with the walls or you can come with, but that means getting off my bed and out to my car in a reasonable amount of time in the immediate future, otherwise your on your own." She said crossing her arms over her chest and attempting a glare.

Brooke rolled her eyes and slid off Peyton's bed before offering the blonde a smile as she walked past her and headed for the stairs. "Fine." She replied. "But we're not going to Karen's."

"Fine." Peyton echoed, more than happy with that idea. She didn't need Lucas doing anything to wind Brooke up anymore than she already was over their get together at Nate's.

And she hadn't really spoken to him much at school today, although she did catch him watching her a few times.

"Are you coming then?"

Peyton snapped out of her thoughts with a blush and hurried after her friend who'd left her standing in her bedroom. "Yeah. Sure."

xxxxxxxx

Peyton had driven them to the trendy Nubar Cafe that was located on the river front promenade, it was expensive, and posh, but they had been regulars before Brooke had taken a liking to Karen's. And of course Brooke _was_ paying after all so Peyton was more than happy with the overpriced food.

Brooke sighed as she waited for Peyton to finish her mouthful. She wasn't really hungry so she'd ordered a pasta salad but was using her fork more for moving it about her plate than into her mouth.

"So I should just...go over?" She asked, still unsure what her next move should be.

Peyton wiped her mouth with her hand before answering, "Well, why not?" She shrugged, it was a starting place at least. "She told you that for a reason."

"Hm."

Peyton watched Brooke consider it and quickly took the opportunity to get back to her dinner.

Brooke balanced her heel on her toe a she wondered if going over now would be too soon. She then recalled Haley mentioning that her house wasn't empty anymore. _Maybe going around isn't the best idea, what if her parents are home again?_

"Or," Peyton said getting Brooke's attention again. "You could send her something." The blonde watched Brooke's brow crease in thought. "You know, to apologise for...whatever it was she's upset with you for."

And that was another thing. "I didn't even _do_ anything wrong!" Brooke bemoaned.

Peyton wasn't going to touch that comment and took another bite of her food while avoiding Brooke's gaze.

Brooke eyed her friend knowing exactly what she was doing. "I didn't."

"Of course not." Peyton agreed easily.

"I didn't."

Peyton tried her best not to smile. "And I agreed with you."

"Sarcastically." Brooke mumbled going back to play with her food.

Peyton sighed and leant back in her seat. "Come on Brooke, admit it, we both know you were upset."

"Not at Haley!" Brooke argued.

Peyton held her hands up. "Okay. But she obviously wasn't sure _who _you were upset with," Brooke narrowed her eyes at her causing Peyton to grin. "Other than at me of course."

"Of course." But Brooke really didn't want to keep going over this. Couldn't they just move on? She fiddled with her food again hoping Peyton would just drop it.

Peyton studied her best friend, noting how she'd withdraw into herself, she wanted to know what had gone wrong when she'd dated Lucas, as it clearly still affected her. But she'd only brushed the topic aside like she was continuing to do know.

She opened her mouth to question her friend further when she was met by a pair of brown eyes that begged her to let it go. She closed her mouth and shifted in her seat as Brooke ducked her head back down towards her plate again. _Damn. What the hell happened Brooke and why won't you talk to me about it?_

They sat there quietly while Peyton finished off her food and tossed some money onto the table and stood up.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Peyton said waiting for Brooke to get up and then stretched over, took her hand, and led her out of the cafe. She didn't walk her to her car, instead the blonde threaded her arm through he best friends and together the wandered down the water front.

They strolled past shops and restaurants, neither one of them willing to break the silence that had fallen between them just yet.

It was only after Peyton guided them to a bench looking out at the water, that the tension between them started to increase as they both sat there waiting for the other to start.

Brooke clenched her jaw tightly, and kept her eyes on a sail boat she guessed was headed back towards the yacht club.

"Brooke..."

Brooke shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it Peyton." She said as crisply and as clearly as she could.

Peyton clasped Brooke's hand and threaded their fingers together and sighed. It was never a good idea to push Brooke further when she clammed up like this. She squeezed the hand she held and nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks." Brooke replied, her voice strained as she struggled with her emotions.

Peyton nudged their shoulders together, and gave the brunette a grin. "You staying at mine tonight?" She asked, although in truth she had no intention of letting Brooke go anywhere alone right now.

Brooke groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if you hog all the covers again I'm sleeping in your dad's room." She informed her as they stood up to head back to the car.

Peyton winced at that, she didn't need that particular image in her head. She shivered at the thought of Brooke sleeping in her dad's bed. Creepy.

"So do you know what you're going to do about Haley?" The blonde asked as they walked.

Brooke grinned at her. "I might have an idea."

xxxxxxxx

**AN/ **Strangely I seem to be on a Baley kick right now, took me long enough right? Lol.

Hope you liked it and thanks for reading!!

Oh, and please don't ask what happened to Brooke, I don't know yet myself so you'll just have to keep waiting. I do know it was emotional and not physical so I hope that makes it slightly easier to not have all the specifics yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Peyton barely had enough time to stick her hand out to break her fall as she was rudely awoken by her impact with the floor.

"Ugh." She grumbled as she gingerly got to her knees and turned her head to eye the culprit still fast asleep in her bed.

She narrowed her eyes and got to her feet, debating how exactly she should set about returning the favour. She smirked and picked up her pillow. _One good turn deserves another._ She thought, raising the down filled pillow above her head only to bring it crash down on top of Brooke's head.

She laughed and placed the pillow back in its original position before getting back into the bed and snuggling back into what had been her spot on the mattress.

Brooke blinked blearily at Peyton, her head still ringing from the blow. "And just what was that for?" She asked in a voice rough from sleep.

Peyton adjusted the covers back around her as she tried her best to contain her humour.

"Well, you did just kick me out of bed." She informed her best friend.

Brooke spluttered at her at the accusation. "I was asleep!" She said in her defence.

Peyton chuckled and closed her eyes. "So was I."

Brooke pouted at Peyton's back. Okay so this wasn't the first time she'd accidently kicked her best friend out of her own bed, but it wasn't like she'd ever meant it.

She eased herself closer to her friend and leaned over so her lips brushed against the blonde's ear. "You know I'd never kick you out of my bed on purpose Peyton."

Peyton's eyes popped open.

But luckily the ringing of her cell phone saved her from trying to form the correct response to Brooke's comment. And she wasn't sure there was one anyway. Plus it was way too early to deal with Brooke's form of teasing.

"Yeah?" She asked the caller before stifling a yawn with the back of her hand as she sat up.

Brooke frowned and glanced at the bedside alarm clock as she wondered who would be calling Peyton so early they still had at least another half hour before they needed to be getting up.

"Morning." Nathan answered, in a tone that gave away that he was mostly likely smiling.

Peyton sighed and mouthed 'Nathan' at Brooke so she knew who was on the other end of the call. "And you're calling me why?" She asked.

"Because you drive your car to school."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

Nathan sniggered as Peyton failed to answer him. He was trying to wind her up but she wasn't having any of it. But it was always fun to try. With less of an attitude he explained, "I need a lift to school."

"Nice. What's up, daddy take your keys away again?" She asked.

"Not exactly."

"Nathan." Peyton said firmly with a shake of her head. "It's way too early for games, you want a lift, fine, we'll pick you up in an hour. If you're not out front, you're walking." She told him.

Nathan chuckled. "Trust me Peyton, show and tell will do just fine. See you in an hour." And with that he hung up leaving Peyton wondering what he meant.

"He in trouble again?" Brooke asked quietly. She knew first hand what it was like to live with the pressures of a parent, but she had it pretty good, her parents were almost never in town.

Peyton sighed as she placed the phone back on the bedside table. "Not sure." She answered with a shrug. "Guess we'll find out soon." She watched Brooke nod with a worried look on her face. "C'mere." She said opening her arms for Brooke would needed no further prompting before cuddling into her embrace. "I'm sure he's okay."

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes as Peyton rocked her gently. "I hope so." She said quietly before adding. "And I'm sorry for kicking you out."

Peyton smiled and brushed Brooke's hair back before placing a kiss on top of her head. "I know." Peyton didn't think Nathan was in trouble, and he hadn't sounded like he was either, plus, whenever his dad pushed things too far Nathan always ended up coming over here and crashing for a few days until his mom could talk him into going back home again.

"Come on, we'd better get started if you plan all pretty for your girl today." Peyton said before easing away and out of the bed. She shook her head as Brooke let out a loud sigh and collapsed onto the bed with her arms outstretched. "You've officially lost it."

Brooke snorted and laughed. "That's not the first time you've told me that Pey, and I may have lost it, but honey, you were the one that found it if I'm not mistaken." She retorted just to amuse herself and watch the predictable blush work its way across her friends cheeks.

Peyton's mouth opened but she couldn't find the words to form a reply so eventually she just turned around and headed out of the room under the pretext of starting breakfast. "Just get in the shower Brooke."

"Oh, what a come back!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Hey!" Peyton called back from halfway down the stairs, offended. "Watch it or I'll burn your food."

Brooke hurried out of the bedroom and smiled down at the blonde over the banister. "Like that won't happen anyway." She replied cheekily.

"Yeah," Peyton said pointing a finger at her friend before carrying on down the stair towards the kitchen. "But just this once it'll be on purpose."

Brooke rolled her eyes then decided she really didn't have long to get ready if they now had to pick up Nathan as well. And she did have to look nice for Haley, with any luck she'd be in a better mood when she saw her at school today.

xxxxxxx

Mouth found Skills and Fergie on one of the benches in the school yard. "So how did it go last night?" He asked, eager to find out how Skills did going up against Nathan Scott on his own.

Skills made a noise and grinned. "Told you I'm the King!" He declared throwing his arms up into the air and laughing.

Mouth looked at Fergie who just shrugged at him.

"You won?" Mouth asked, trying his best to hide how amazing that sounded to him.

Skills deflated and gave him a look. "Don't sound too shocked, Mouth, Nathan Scott _is_ human like the rest of us."

"Well sure, I know that," Mouth scoffed. "But does _he_ know that?"

They all shared a laugh.

"So really, how did it go?" Mouth asked again. They played for a few hours with all of them getting the chance to team up with Nathan. And sure enough, no matter who he was partnered with he was always on the winning team, something that rankled Skills enough to suggest going one on one when the others had all decided to call it a night. "Was there a lot of bloodshed?"

"Naw, wasn't like that." Skills replied with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"So who won?"

Skills sighed. He'd gave all he had and been disappointed by just how easily Nathan had kept with him. He shrugged his shoulders. "We called it a draw after an hour."

Mouth looked suitably impressed. "Cool!" He replied with a smile of his own just as Junk came over and joined them.

Junk dropped his bag on the ground and tapped Skills on the shoulder before pointing over to the car park. "Tell me you had nothing to do with that and I promise to say you were at my house all night." He said and they all shifted to look over at what Junk was talking about.

There, getting slowly out of Peyton Sawyer's car was Nathan Scott. That wasn't groundbreaking news, he'd often arrived with Peyton when they'd been dating. But the set of crutches Brooke Davis was handing him as he kept his weight off one foot had everyone in the court yard turning to stare.

"You broke his foot!" Mouth asked, his eyes widening at how far Skills had gone to try and beat Nathan.

"What?" Skills asked, his eyes snapping back to his friend. "No!" He insisted as he caught the questioning looks from the others as well. "Nice, you guys really think I'd do something like that?" He shook his head at them before grabbing his bag and heading straight for Nathan and the two cheerleaders.

Brooke stopped and blinked as Haley's friends all suddenly appeared in front of Nathan.

"Hi?" She asked them, wondering why they felt the need to stand there. "Is there something we can do for you?" She asked earning a snort from Peyton who was holding Nathan's bag for him. She shot the blonde a look to be quiet, so far it hadn't been a great morning, all she wanted now was to get in to school and get to her first class before she was surrounded by the rest of the cheerleaders and hounded for information on Nathan's injury.

By the open stares from everyone in the vicinity it was shaping up to be a very trying day. She could really kill Nathan for this.

Skills gave the brunette a long look as she put her hands on her hips and stood there glaring at him. He almost smiled but there would be time to pester Haley's hottie later. He eyed Nathan's foot seeing that it was heavily strapped, then met his eyes. "Broken?" He asked but he didn't think it was given it wasn't in a cast.

"Nah," Nathan replied easily. "Just twisted, should be fine by Friday."

"So you're out of Thursday's home game?" Mouth was quick to ask, his worry over the Raven's chances of remaining top of the division overcoming his shyness at being near two really hot cheerleaders.

Nathan did his best to shrug. "They'll do fine against La Salle without me." La Salle being one of the poorest sides in the conference, so as long as Lucas was on his game it should be an easy win.

"But you'll be back for the game away to Verona?" Mouth bravely continued.

"Yeah, should be." Nathan said with a quirk of his lips as Mouth seemed to relax.

Brooke watched more students start to head over. "Great, happy now?" She asked the four boys as she tried to get Nathan moving before they were stuck there answering question after question. "Everything else you want to know I'm sure you'll be able to find out by lunch, okay?" She said flashing her smile and prodding Nathan to hobble a little bit faster.

"Hey, I'm going as fast as I can on these things." Nathan whispered at her.

"Yeah? Well try harder or we'll be stuck out here until schools over!" Brooke huffed. "Have you seen everyone staring?"

Peyton sighed. "Come on Brooke, it won't be that bad once everyone knows he'll be fine by this weekend." She said trying to make Brooke feel better. They were just entering the school now and even Peyton had to admit all the wide eyed looks and heated whispers were a bit over the top.

_It's not like he's dying!_

She wanted to shake her head at how dramatic people were being at the thought of Nathan missing a game or two. It was only basketball after all right? Then she spotted Bevin and Rachel at the other end of the corridor and she could see the look of horror on their faces, not to mention hear the loud gasps.

She dropped Nathan's bag and grabbed Brooke's hand in a bid to make an escape before they were subjected to Bevin's hysterical reaction. "Have fun." She told him.

Nathan glared at the retreating pair. "This was Brooke's idea in the first place remember." He told them only to have Brooke spin around and give his foot a pointed look.

"No Nathan, that," She said gesturing to his ankle. "Was all your idea, and just you remember that when Whitey finds out." She said quietly before turning away from him again and leaving with Peyton just as the two other cheerleaders got to Nathan.

"Oh my God!" Bevin cried almost in tears as her hand came up to cover her mouth. "What happened to you?"

"Just twisted my ankle, it's not too bad honest." Nathan said, then felt relieved as Tim headed over to him and took his bag from the floor.

"Need a hand mate?" Tim asked.

Nathan sighed but nodded at his friend. "Yeah, I should probably let Whitey know before the rest of the school does it for me."

Rachel on the other hand wasn't quite as upset as Bevin was with the idea of Nathan being injured. In fact she was busy eyeing him and trying to work out an action plan of her own. If anyone should be giving Nathan Scott a hand, shouldn't it be her?

"We'll come too, just in case Nate," She said giving his arm a caress. "Wouldn't want you hurting anything else now would we?"

xxxxxx

"The season's over." Brooke mumbled as she opened her locker and rummaged around for her book. Everyone knew that without the star of the team there was no way the Raven's were going to keep themselves at the top of the division. Even if Nathan was going to be out for just one game.

"It's not a bad idea you have to admit." She said quietly, conscious of being overheard. "If it works then the Raven's should be pretty much unbeatable for the rest of the season." She said trying to inject a bit of hope.

Brooke just shook her head and closed her locker, book in hand.

Peyton sighed and slung her arms over Brooke's shoulders. "Okay, let's forget about Nathan for the moment and concentrate on something much more pressing."

Brooke gave her a look having no idea what her friend was going on about. What could possibly be more important than seeing the team's chances of going for the state championship go up in smoke?

Peyton couldn't believe Brooke had to even think about it. "Haley?"

"Oh." Brooke glanced around trying to spot the other girl. Her 'token' of apology should have been delivered before Haley left for school so she was hoping that it'd get the tutor to talk to her again.

xxxxxxxx

By lunch time the school was buzzing with the news that Nathan was definitely out of the next Raven's game and possibly the one after that.

So far the rumour mill had the injury caused from everything from a fall while out jogging to Dan Scott, some students were even hinting that Lucas did it on purpose to get Nathan's spot on the team.

Most people dismissed the idea of it being Dan given how eager he was to see his son progress on to play the game professionally, but Lucas...everyone knew how much they hated each other so it wasn't _that _far fetched an idea.

Surprisingly Nathan didn't seem to be that upset at his injury, in fact he seemed to be enjoying himself at all the hysteria it was causing.

Mouth, Skills and Junk stared like everyone else in the hallway as Nathan limped by on his crutches surrounded by team mates that were offering to carry his things and get his lunch for him.

"Are you sure that didn't happen after we left you guys?" Mouth asked, desperately trying to keep his voice lowered in case anyone was to overhear.

"What?" Skills frowned at his friend and slammed his locker closed. "For the last time Mouth," He said dangerously. "No I did not do that to him, he walked away just fine, okay?"

"Think it was Lucas?" Junk asked softly not really wanting to believe that but when he'd heard someone else say it in class, he couldn't help thinking... maybe. Payback for the way he was treated when he first got on the team?

"Hm," Skills looked down the hallway. "Well he's about the only one in town smiling, so I'd say anything's possible." He said before turning and walking off towards the lunch room.

Mouth spotted Lucas leaning up against some lockers laughing and joking with a bunch of cheerleaders. He shared a look with Junk and they both shrugged their shoulders, not willing to voice their thoughts before walking off to catch up with Skills.

xxxxxxxx

"She's doing it again." Brooke huffed as she shoved her books into her locker as Peyton stood beside her.

"And what's that?" Peyton asked.

"Ignoring me!"

"You aren't even in most of her classes Brooke!" Peyton had to say in an attempt at making her friend see sense. How could Haley be ignoring her if they hadn't seen each other?

"That's so not the point Peyton." Brooke replied still feeling like she'd some how been slighted by the other girl.

Peyton tried not to laugh as the brunette let out a deep sigh. It was kinda strange seeing Brooke get so worked up over one person like this. But her friend seemed genuinely taken with Haley. It was nice to see.

Brooke smacked the blonde on the arm. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not!" Peyton said even as a giggle escaped.

Brooke rolled her eyes before sagging back against her locker and pouting. "I sent her this amazing flower arrangement and what do I get? Nothing!" She said not understanding what had gone wrong.

"Well, was there a card to go along with the flowers?" Peyton asked.

"Of course there was a card!" Brooke replied, insulted by the thought she'd sent flowers anonymously. She wasn't that stupid, she wanted Haley knowing they came from her.

Peyton took a deep breath before asking, "And what did it say?"

"Uh...it said the usual kinda thing...sorry, can we start over again?" Brooke replied not recalling exactly what she'd told the florist to write but that had been the gist of it.

Peyton's face scrunched up as she looked at her friend. "So maybe she's trying to give you the answer to that?" She said as gently as she could.

Brooke straightened up and jerked her hands about in annoyance. "Oh come on, I sent her flowers, I apologized – for god only knows what mind you – what more does she want?"

Peyton shrugged helplessly, then she spotted the girl in question turning the corner and head towards them. She scratched her head and leaned closer to Brooke. "Don't look now, but you know who is headed this way."

Brooke dropped her head back against her locker and eyed the ceiling.

Peyton saw how hesitant Haley seemed as she noticed Brooke posture. She decided it was a good time to leave the pair alone to talk. She waited until Haley looked her way and gave her a smile of encouragement.

"Good luck!" She said to both of them and hurried off.

Brooke was going to stare angrily after her so-called best friend but quickly changed her facial expression as she came face to face with Haley James. "Hey." She squeaked out as she straightened up.

"Hey." Haley replied, tucking a section of her hair back behind her ear. Then she gathered enough nerve to look at Brooke in the eyes. "Thank you for the flowers...they were beautiful." She said shyly. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. She'd been so shocked by the delivery this morning that she would have been late if it hadn't been for her sister driving her.

Brooke felt enormously pleased and smiled softly at Haley. "You're welcome, I'm glad you liked them." She replied before adding, "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." As she was once again reminded of just how attractive she found Haley.

Haley ducked her head down as her face went bright red with the compliment.

Brooke panicked at the effect her words had. "That wasn't a line." She insisted trying to put the other girl at ease. "I mean, I wasn't just saying that...I said it because I think it's true."

Haley fought against her embarrassment and met Brooke's worried gaze. "Thanks."

Brooke's shoulders relaxed as she realised she hadn't completely blown it with Haley yet.

Haley cleared her throat. "I was wondering..." She said, fidgeting and glancing around quickly to make sure they were relatively alone before continuing, "Would you like to have dinner at my house tonight?"

_Wow, a dinner invitation. How cool is that!_

"I'll cook and everything...I'm not sure what yet, but if there's something you'd like or, don't like-"

Brooke halted Haley's ramblings with a touch of her hand on the smaller girls arm that turned into a clasp of her hand. "Anything you cook me will be fine." She said with a wide grin wanting Haley to know she was beyond happy with the invite.

Haley blew out a breath and smiled back at her as they still held hands. "That's great! So...I'll see you tonight, about seven?"

"Seven it is." Brooke replied, suddenly wanting it to be that time already. She watched Haley begin to slowly back away from her, their hands letting go eventually. "Care to join me for lunch? What with Peyton taking off I seem to be free." She asked, not wanting to wait so long to talk to the other girl.

Haley's face fell.

"It's okay if you can't." Brooke interjected as she clearly read the 'no' that was about to come.

"It's not that I don't want to Brooke." Haley said looking just as disappointed as Brooke that she was saying no. "But I have tutoring during lunch today."

"Oh." That was much better than a flat out no. Brooke could deal with that, after all usually she tried to fit in some cheering at lunch, only today she knew it was unlikely anything would get done other than a gossip session over Nathan's injury, which she could do without

"So I'll see you tonight?" Haley asked to check that Brooke was still willing to come over.

Brooke nodded at her as she walked backwards down the hallway. "I remember where you live, I'll be there...Should I bring anything?" She added realising she'd never been to a dinner date at someone's house before.

Haley smirked at her and shook her head. "As long as you bring yourself, that'll be more than enough."

"Aww."

Haley dropped her eyes to the floor as she felt another blush work its way across her face again as she paused in the hallway.

Brooke watched her then took a few steps closer before stopping just out of reach of the other girl. The school corridor was definitely the wrong place to be making a scene, and if Brooke did what she really wanted to do right now, then she'd be giving the school something else to talk about.

Haley looked up and saw the fire in Brooke's eyes. She gasped as her body almost tingled in response to the way Brooke was looking at her. She swallowed and backed up once more although this time it was just that much harder to walk away from the brunette.

"I'll see you tonight Brooke." She said in a promise.

Brooke nodded, rooted to the spot, unable to do anything other than allow Haley to leave. "Can't wait."

xxxxxx

**AN/ **Sorry for the long delay between updates, this story is turning out to be much longer than I'd thought it would be but it'll get finished eventually if you guys can all hang in there.

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Peyton was chewing on the end of her favourite pencil as she studied the half finished sketch she was working on as the door at the front of the classroom was yanked open and the distinct tapping of heels could be heard.

She smirked but raised the pad of paper she was drawing on up to cover her face as she kept her eyes down.

"Nice of you to join us. Sign in then find a seat and do some work." Came the disinterested voice of a teacher that didn't want to be there anymore than the rest of five, now six, students in the room with him.

Brooke's jaw clenched as she forced a smile onto her face while she wrote down her name on the attendance sheet, with that done she looked around and once she spotted the blonde she was looking for, she marched down between the desks and claimed the one beside Peyton, dumping her bag nosily down on the top and sitting down.

"You made it." Peyton whispered as her pencil started to make fresh marks to her drawing.

Brooke scowled as she pulled out a few things from her bag before pushing it off the desk letting it fall to the floor causing her to be on the receiving end of a few disgruntled looks. She rolled her eyes and turned to the blonde ignoring everyone else. "Yes I did, no thanks to you." She bit out, her eyes narrowed as Peyton's grin widened. "Nathan pointed it out when I asked him if he saw where you'd taken off to."

Peyton chuckled quietly. "Not my fault you had other things on your mind."

"No, but it's your fault I'm here in the first place, the least you could have done was remind me." Brooke replied still annoyed she had to sit through a detention when she hadn't done anything to deserve it in the first place.

"Sorry." Peyton said sounding anything but.

Brooke sighed and looked away from the blonde. She didn't know why she was bothering. Deciding to make the most of it she opened up her cell phone and used the internet access to check her emails to see if her parents had been in touch since the last time she'd checked.

They hadn't.

With nothing left to distract her now that Peyton had been suitably told off Brooke was left with little option but to open a text book and at the very least look through it like she cared. Arriving late had spared her half of the detention but she still had to make it through the remaining time on her own.

Bored already and looking to share her big news Brooke turned back to Peyton and tried to get her attention but Peyton just kept her eyes on her drawing.

The brunette sighed at Peyton's game playing then loudly cleared her throat.

Peyton smirked then slowly tilted her head in her friends direction and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

Brooke looked so happy Peyton couldn't help but chuckle.

"I have a date!" Brooke told her shifting her chair a little closer to the blonde in order to have a proper conversation with her.

"Really." Peyton replied trying to sound like this was a shock, but truthfully she was just as happy as Brooke was with the news. She'd seen how upset Brooke had been when Haley had been ignoring her. "And who would that be with, or shouldn't I ask?"

Brooke laughed quietly and pushed the blonde's shoulder. "She asked me to dinner, tonight, at her house!"

"That's great." The blonde replied genuinely happy at this turn of events.

Brooke watched a concerned look appear across Peyton's face. "What?" She asked.

Peyton blinked then asked, "But what'll you wear?" Before braking into laughter as Brooke started slapping at her. "Hey watch it, I was just asking."

"You scared me-"

"Girls!"

They both paused at the shout and turned to the front of the room where the teacher looked decidedly unimpressed with them.

"Do you want to be sitting in here during lunch for the rest of the week?" He asked sternly, glaring at the pair.

Peyton and Brooke both shook their heads at him.

"Well then, I suggest you both shut up and at least pretend to be doing some class work for the rest of detention." He told them before sighing and going back to his crossword puzzle.

Peyton smirked at Brooke and waggled her finger at her friend before going back to her drawing.

Brooke pouted and glanced at the clock. _Ugh. But I'm bored!_

xxxxxx

Haley grinned as she realised school was done for the day and it wouldn't be long until she was expecting Brooke Davis to arrive at her house. She packed her books slowly into her bag as the rest of her classmates took off out of the room at speed, she watched them go, perhaps understanding for the first time what it meant to have something more important to do with her time than be in school learning.

Haley almost laughed just thinking how strange that was for her to be thinking that, here she was, no plans to go to the tutor centre, no plans to do any homework she'd been give today, no plans at all that didn't involve getting ready for Brooke coming over.

And she was okay with that.

She didn't even feel guilty that she'd had to push a few students over into tomorrow lunchtime just so she could go home now.

She had a dinner to cook and clothes to pick out. With any luck her sister would help her with that last one as she wanted to look nice for Brooke, after all those flowers that had arrived that morning couldn't have been cheap, not according to Quinn.

xxxxxx

Whitey glared at Nathan as the boy sat on the bench watching the team attempt to work throw some of they're plays with Lucas in Nathan's role. So far it had been a disaster and with a game tomorrow night there was no way he'd be sleeping easy tonight.

"Damn kid." He muttered before blowing his whistle as he watched Tim have a go at Lucas when he ended the play early by taking a shot too soon which had missed.

"Okay enough!" He shouted onto the court as all eyes turned to him. He could see in the eyes of most of his players that they were worried about tomorrows game as well and that wasn't good. The team had to be confident or they'd risk losing before tip-off. He met each and every pair of eyes, going from one player to the next. "You can do this, now from the top." He instructed and the set up to run the play again. "And Lucas, five passes then you take the shot, not before or I'll bench you too!" He threatened and blew his whistle then watched his boys make the passes and run into the right places and finally Lucas took the shot from where he should have the first time and the ball sailed in.

Whitey smiled as the team cheered. It was a small step but it was progress.

"Again, faster this time!" He called out not wanting them to get ahead of themselves. It was one thing doing this against the second string players it'd be a different thing come Saturday and that was the game he was really worried about.

Nathan sighed in relief as the shot was good for the second time. He was feeling anxious as he watched his friends play without him, and guilty for causing his coach so many problems in the lead up to some important games. If they slipped from the top spot no one would care that he was out it'd just be seen as them having been lucky to get there in the first place. And that maybe they'd peaked for the season.

He hated sitting here and just watching when he really wanted to be out there playing. It should be him making the shots, him making the plays work the way Whitey wanted them to.

"Enjoying the view from this end?" Whitey asked Nathan as he moved to stand beside where he was sat with his crutches at one side and his strapped foot stretched out in front of him.

"No." Nathan replied darkly, wondering why he'd done something this stupid when he saw Lucas mess up yet another play they were asked to run. "Dammit, can't he just do it the way it's supposed to be done!" He bit out as his team-mates threw glares at his brother as the started the play again.

Whitey snorted.

"What?" Nathan asked as it sounded like that noise was directed at him.

"Not like you didn't try my patience to its limits." Whitey muttered.

Nathan grinned cockily though as he replied, "Don't know about you Coach, but I don't remember _missing _my shots."

Whitey sighed quietly, no, he remembered. "You were still a pain in my ass kid, still are in fact."

Nathan looked back at the court where after a bit the team managed to run another successful play, and then a second one, and he smiled as he watched the team celebrate. If they could get a string of good plays under them now and at practise in the morning, tomorrow night's game might not be a complete waste of time turning up to watch.

Nathan and Whitey watched the players in silence for the next half hour and both of them were happy with the way the team was starting to gel together. They both knew that it was down to Tim and Jake who were both giving Lucas words of advice or praise when things went right.

"He's too cocky." Whitey said with a shake of his head as he watched Lucas once again take and miss an early shot on the basket. He smacked his playbook off his thigh and looked at Nathan. "Why don't you remind him he'll most likely be benched again once you're back on your feet." He lifted an eyebrow to practically insist Nathan tell his brother exactly that before walking over to his assistant on the other side of the court.

Nathan grinned.

He actually thought Lucas was too nervous which was why he was taking shots that weren't guaranteed to make it, he didn't think he was trying to impress everyone as such, more that he was just trying to prove he could step in and do just a good a job as him or better.

A word or two in his ear wouldn't hurt.

And anyway, Nathan was planning to be back to his usual self next week which meant Lucas would just have to go back to his spot as a bench warmer. There was only one star in this team and Lucas Scott wasn't it. Even if he was getting the chance to shine in the next two games.

xxxxxx

"What about this?" Brooke asked as she pressed one of her favourite black dresses to her chest for Peyton to look at.

Peyton groaned from her spot on Brooke's bed. She wasn't fond of Brooke's house, it hardly seemed lived in, not to mention she feared running into the brunette's parents every time she was dragged over.

She lifted her head from where it was buried in the countless other clothes Brooke had pulled out to get her opinion on. "For God's sake Brooke!" She yelled having reached her limit. "It's dinner. At Haley's house, where, from what you've said, her parent's might also be...do you really want to show up dressed like it's a date?"

Brooke froze and her eyes widened, she hadn't thought about that.

Peyton shook her head as the brunette paled in front of her. "Would you relax." She said getting up and taking the dress out of Brooke's hand and wandering into her friend's wardrobe to try and see if she could find something more suitable.

It didn't take long.

"Here, wear these with your boots and this under a white button up." Peyton offered placing a pair of smart jeans and a blue vest top that had a nice fancy design on the front into Brooke's hands before taking up her place on the bed again, gesturing for her friend to go try them on with a wave of her hand.

Brooke grinned then headed back into her wardrobe to pick out the shirt and which boots to wear, she didn't want too high a heel given Haley was a little shorter than she was.

"Thanks Peyton!"

"It's what I live for." Peyton answered back as she rolled onto her side to get a good look at her friend in the outfit.

A few minutes later Brooke came out and lifted her hands out to the side and did a spin for the blonde before asking, "So what do you think? Not too sexy but still good, yeah?"

Peyton nodded. The button up shirt had a few button's left open so Haley would have a very nice view during dinner but Brooke could easily do them up and still look fine if Haley wasn't the only one home. "You look great." She confirmed.

"Great!" Brooke cheered, now that her clothes were sorted all she had left was her make-up then she could leave soon. She checked the time as she went over and sat down to do the final touches to her face. She still had plenty of time.

"Are you taking a bottle of wine over or chocolates or something?" Peyton asked eventually.

Brooke rolled her lips together as she applied some lipstick for a bit of added colour. She met Peyton's gaze in the mirror. "Haley said not to."

Peyton shrugged. "I think you should take something, even if you don't drink the wine, saves her being disappointed and it'll at least give you something to say before you find out where her bedroom is." She said as a grin spread across her face.

Brooke squeaked and threw a bottle of nail polish that was handy in the blonde's direction. "Watch it you!" She warned. It was just dinner, no matter how much she'd love it if more happened, right now Brooke was just over the moon that Haley was speaking to her again.

"Oi! Watch the face." Peyton replied having just missed being hit in the head by the small bottle.

"This is just dinner, that's all." Brooke insisted as she stood up and went over to pick out a jacket or coat to wear. She may be driving over but it was still cold out fairly early at this time of year and she wanted to be prepared.

And if Haley's parents were home then this way she'd be able to have time alone with Haley under the pretence of going for a walk after dinner to settle the meal.

"You look good Brooke." Peyton said sincerely as Brooke checked herself in a full length mirror in the corner of her room.

Brooke nodded at her image happy to agree with Peyton's assessment of the overall out fit. Then again the blonde should like it she'd chosen most of it.

The pair walked down the stairs and Brooke made a quick stop in the kitchen for a bottle of her mother's favourite red wine, it made her smile at the thought of Haley having the expensive wine even if she wouldn't drink it her parents were welcome to it.

"All set?" Peyton asked. With Brooke having stayed over last night she'd driven both of them here in her car, now she'd be going home and leaving Brooke to get on with her non-date.

Brooke took a deep breath as they stood next to her little bug.

"You'll be fine." Peyton said stepping closer and giving her friend a hug as she looked nervously at her.

Brooke swallowed. "Right. Fine."

Peyton chuckled as she moved off towards her own car. "Just remember dinner first, dessert later." She instructed before mumbling, "After her parents have gone to bed hopefully."

"Right, dinner first, desser-" Brooke saw the grin her friend was sporting and realised just what she meant. "Hey!" She scowled at the blonde.

"Just try to enjoy yourself, and call me later." Peyton said as she closed her door and drove off with a wave at her friend.

That left Brooke standing there alone, still as nervous as ever. "Right."

With deliberate movements Brooke got into her car, put the bottle of wine on the passenger seat and began the drive to Haley's house.

"It's just dinner, nothing more." She muttered to herself as she got closer to Haley's place, her hands fidgeting on the steering wheel. "Everybody's got to eat, right?"

xxxxxxx

**AN/ **Aww, no dinner this chapter, sorry. Maybe next time yeah?

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

"Okay Ronnie, now you just stay there and let Auntie Haley get dressed okay?" Haley asks looking nervously at the young toddler as she places her on the floor of her bedroom.

"Right." Haley sighed as her niece made a few happy noises and flapped her favourite soft toy around the carpet. As quickly as she could Haley went through her clothes trying to pick out something nice to wear for Brooke.

The baby gurgled and squealed causing Haley to turn around just in time to see Nellie, the pink plush toy elephant, go for a tumble in the air.

Pulling down her top into place Haley goes over and hands the toy back to Ronnie. "Honey, Nellie can't fly like Dumbo can, but you keep trying." The second Haley turned her back she heard another burst of laughter and knew Nellie had gone for a second test flight. This time however she was more than happy to let Ronnie crawl after the toy herself. She was at the age were she had become fascinated by throwing things away only to have a grown up fetch it and give it back to her. And while it was fun the first few dozen times Haley had then listened to her sister and allowed Ronnie to retrieve her own toy most of the time.

Quinn had warned her that the more she fetched the more often her daughter was likely to continue throwing her toys away.

Haley hadn't seen the harm and one look at the smiling baby face with its head of soft blonde locks and bright blue eyes, she couldn't stop herself. Twenty rounds of fetch later and the lesson had been learnt much to Quinn's amusement.

"Now baby girl, how do I look?" Haley asked spinning for Ronnie's inspection. The baby giggled and clapped its hands. "Glad you approve." Haley muttered moving over and scooping Ronnie and the elephant up into her arms and making her way back down stairs to see how dinner was getting on.

She wrangled the child into a high chair that was left over from her own childhood and pulled out again on Quinn's unexpected arrival Sunday night. Pouring some watered down juice into a sippy cup she handed it over to Ronnie who eagerly raised it to her mouth, Nellie still grasped in her hand.

"You drink that and I'll check on din-dins." She muttered going over to the stove and looking in the oven to see how much longer the roast would need before it was ready. The choice of meal had been Quinn's suggestion, and Haley's older sister had actually done most of the cooking already. Luckily Haley didn't need to beg her sister to stay out of the house for a few hours as she'd already planned on going over to have dinner with an old friend from high school whom she'd bumped into the day before while in town.

Of course that hadn't stopped Quinn from offering to stay and chaperone.

"Looks about done to me, Ronnie, what'd you think?"

"I think someone's all dressed up." Came the teasing voice that belonged to Haley's older sister.

Haley narrowed her eyes at her sister as she watched the older woman lift her daughter up out of her seat and hug her tightly.

"About time you got back." Haley said trying her best to scowl.

Quinn grinned and after greeting her daughter properly gave her little sister her attention. "Maybe I just want to see who exactly is coming over that has my little sis all nervous."

"Quinn." Haley didn't need her sister saying or doing something to frighten Brooke off.

"And you're wearing make-up, now I have to stick around." She said in amusement taking a seat at the table. "I can catch up with Heather another time."

"Don't be mean Quinn, you're supposed to be the nice sister." Haley admonished. Taylor she would have expected to say something like that but Quinn had been the one in her family that didn't broadcast her private life over dinner like everyone else, their parents included.

"Mom called again by the way." Haley mentioned as she took the lid off a pot to check on the steamed vegetables. She heard her sister groan behind her. She also didn't mention that asking after Quinn was the only reason behind her parents call. She'd gotten a belated 'and how are you doing' before they'd hung up but she was used to that and didn't blame her sister for it. Quinn had enough going on without Haley acting jealous over the lack of attention she got from their parents. "Steph called them last night." She added wondering how Quinn would take that bit of news.

"Steph's just trying to get them on side." Quinn replied.

Haley turned to face her sister. There was nearly a ten year age gap but Haley hoped that didn't matter to her sister. It would be easier for Quinn to tell her not to worry about it and that things would sort themselves out but Haley was worried. You didn't up and leave your partner of five years with your baby in tow over a simple misunderstanding.

"Are you going to tell them what happened?" Haley asked quietly.

Quinn cleared her throat and let Ronnie distract her for a little while as she tried to work out how to answer that. She didn't want her parents knowing the whole truth not if she and Steph could work things out. She just wasn't sure things could be worked out right now.

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

Haley chewed on her lip. "Are things really over with you and Steph?" She asked tentatively.

Quinn sighed. "Hopefully not, right pumpkin?"

Just then the door bell rang.

"Ooh, wonder who that could be?" Quinn exclaimed to her daughter, glad of the disruption, and got up to go and welcome their guest.

Haley huffed as she watched her sister go. There was little point in trying to stop her that would only make things worse, plus, it didn't hurt if it meant keeping Brooke on her toes. They still had to talk about what happened over the weekend.

Leaning back against the counter she wiggled her fingers at her niece as she awaited Brooke's arrival. She didn't have to wait long before Brooke appeared, wide eyed and slightly pale, closely followed by Quinn.

"Look who I found, your date." Quinn said with a grin before snatching the bottle out of Brooke's hand. "Oh, is someone trying to get my little sister drunk?" Quinn asked with a serious look on her face as she waited on a reply.

"No." Brooke said quickly, her eyes widening a touch more. "I wouldn't, it was for-"

Haley shook her head and shot her sister a warning look. "Ignore her Brooke, she's just leaving anyway, aren't you Quinn?"

Quinn was in the middle of putting the expensive bottle of wine up in the cupboard for latter consumption. "Hm?" She asked turning to Haley. "Oh, I don't know, there's enough to go around, maybe I should stay in."

Haley wasn't amused. "I don't think so, Heather's expecting you soon isn't she?"

Brooke stood there watching the stand-off as the two sisters glared at each other.

"Fine." Quinn said holding her hands up. "I'll go get our things." She said turning and heading up the stairs to her room.

Haley sighed and relaxed. She was worried there for a second that Quinn would go and would stick around just to annoy her all night. "Hey." She said belatedly greeting Brooke.

Brooke smiled at Haley, her eyes lighting up as she took in the other girl. "Hi."

"Mama!"

Brooke chuckle as her attention was torn from studying Haley to the young child watching them. "Hey there cutie." Brooke cooed stepping closer and reaching out to let the little girl grip her fingers. "And who are you huh?"

Haley joined the pair. "This is Veronica, but we all call her Ronnie. She's," Haley turned her head to meet her sister who was returning with the child's overcoat. "What? Fourteen months old now?" She questioned a little unsure. She did recall sending a gift not that long ago as Ronnie turned one.

"That's right." Quinn replied before lifting her daughter up out of the chair amid happy gurgles.

Brooke shifted to stand by Haley as they both watched the older woman attempt to get her child into the coat she had brought with her.

"Here, don't forget Nellie." Haley said as Quinn checked for her car keys.

Quinn chuckled as her daughter eagerly grasped for the toy. "Can't forget that now can we?" Then she eyed the pair she was leaving alone for the remainder of the evening. It would have been fun to stick around and see how much trouble she could get away with causing but her little sister had a smart head on her shoulders and she didn't begrudge her a few hours alone with her date.

"Those were nice flowers you got Haley." She said suddenly.

"Uh," Brooke felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed. "Thanks." She wasn't sure what to say or how much Haley's sister knew about their relationship.

Quinn nodded. "Break her heart and I'll break you."

Brooke swallowed and looked to Haley.

Haley sighed and shot her sister a look.

"Okay, well have a nice night." Quinn said lifting her daughter towards Haley. "Say bye bye."

Ronnie was still smiling as Haley leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Abye!"

Haley watched the child raise her hand, along with Nellie, and attempted a wave. "Bye bye." She said waving back.

Brooke watched the two leave with some relief.

"Ignore my sister she just has stuff going on and is feeling protective." Haley said hoping Quinn hadn't put Brooke off staying for dinner. She wasn't sure how well Brooke Davis would take to being threatened.

Brooke shrugged. "She's just looking out for you. I can understand that."

Haley gave her a warm smile, grateful the other girl wasn't too offended.

"So what's for dinner, it smells great by the way." Brooke said edging over and trying to catch a glimpse of what was cooking.

"Oh, it just a roast, I hope that's okay." Haley said going over and opening the oven again. The meat was well coloured and a glance at the timer let her know it should be done. "We actually have Quinn to thank she did most of the cooking."

"Well it looks great." Brooke added. "Anything I can help with?" She asked as Haley pulled over an empty plate, and picked up a carving knife.

Haley concentrated on cutting slices of the meat off thinly. "Nah, you just find a seat and sit down. This shouldn't take long."

"Okay." Brooke mumbled doing just that as she took her jacket off and rested it on an empty chair. She rested her chin on a raised fist and lazily took in Haley buzzing around in the kitchen. It seemed to suit the other girl. Brooke could almost picture Haley doing this with a bunch of little kids running around underfoot.

"What's that look for?" Haley asks as she places the plated meat down along with some gravy.

Brooke blinks at the other girl. "Nothing, just looking forward to this, it looks great by the way."

"You said that already." Haley replies giving her a look before going back to collect the rest of the food, she wasn't fooled.

"You look really good too Haley."

Haley chuckled as she finally took her seat across from the cheerleader. "Thanks, but if you add 'good enough to eat' on at the end of that I'll be showing you the door." She warned.

Brooke raised her hands up. "Never entered my mind." She hit back trying to sound offended but her teasing grin just made Haley giggle at her. "Okay, so I might have thought it...but I wasn't going to say it!" She insisted.

"Just eat Brooke." Haley ordered as she started plating up her own dinner. "Wouldn't want all of Quinn's hard work to go to waste now would we?"

"Of course not, that would just be rude." Brooke agreed as she got stuck in. It really did smell great and although traditionally it was more of a Sunday meal, it had never been a staple in Brooke's early years so she was going to enjoy the chance to have some home cooking while it was on offer. With any luck this wouldn't be the last meal she shared with the other girl.

Once they both had a full plate Haley filled both of their glasses with some lemonade, seeing as her sister had nixed the wine. She held out her glass and waited for Brooke to lift hers. "To...new beginnings?"

"And happy endings?" Brooke added touching her glass to Haley's.

Haley didn't quite get the inference and frowned at Brooke.

"Or maybe just, goodnight kisses?" Brooke tried again.

Haley smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Eat your food before it gets cold Brooke."

"To empty houses?"

"Eat."

"You do have a lock on your bedroom door, right?"

Haley shook her head and ignored Brooke as best as she could as she started eating.

"Just asking." Brooke replied giving Haley a sexy grin. "Because Haley, no matter how delicious this food is, there's always, always, enough room left over for dessert."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Brooke's head sprang up from the pillow as she heard a loud noise somewhere in the house. Wide eyed she swallowed nervously and tried to shake Haley awake as she slept on beside her. "Hales?"

"Mmm." Haley mumbled and turned over, blinking sleepily to stare into Brooke's brown eyes. She smiled warmly as she took in the other girl. "Hey." She said remembering the last few hours fondly, Brooke had been so nervous of being caught in the act as it were, that she'd made Haley place a chair next to her bedroom door. She smiled as she glanced over to see it still in place.

Brooke smiled back, unable to do anything else. Then she remembered what had woke her up and she lost her grin. "Uh, someone's in the house." She said in a whisper eyeing the bedroom door.

Haley shifted then covered her mouth as a yawn broke free. "No. Quinn's staying over at Heather's remember?" She said before fixing the cover back around her and settling down to get back to sleep. She liked Brooke a lot but seriously, the girl needed to get over it. Quinn might tease her mercilessly over breakfast had she been there, but coming home unannounced wasn't like her.

"Oh." Brooke frowned then with a slow glance around the room, eased herself back against Haley. If she wasn't bothered then why should she be? "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now get back to sleep!"

Haley grinned to herself as she felt Brooke wrap her arms around her waist and pull her back into the taller girl's body. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. _I could so get used to this._

xxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're up for this Brooke?" Haley asked as gently as she could. Brooke looked like she hadn't slept all night but she was expected to turn up for early practice with the rest of the cheerleaders in preparation for the game tonight.

Brooke scowled at the younger girl. "Your house is haunted. Deny it but I know what I heard last night. All night, might I add."

Haley laughed then covered her mouth seeing Brooke pouting. "I'm sorry." She said trying to compose herself before turning back to her girlfriend. "Tell me that again, I promise not to laugh this time."

Brooke rolled her eyes and pulled open her car door and getting out. "Laugh all you want, I know what I heard, and it wasn't just 'the wind'." She said crossing her arms over her chest as Haley batted her eyes at her from across the top of her car which she stoically ignored. "Not my fault you sleep like the dead."

"Aw." Haley walked around the car and wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist and hugged her close. "Does this mean you'll never come back to my place?" She asked with her bottom lip sticking out as she looked up into Brooke's brown eyes. "You'll not stay over again?" She asked sounding extremely disappointed.

Brooke couldn't hold the grin in any longer as she giggled and pulled Haley into a kiss.

"I'll think about it." She said pulling away and going to the boot of her car to grab the holdall with her gym gear that she always kept in there.

Haley pouted some more at that comment. She watched Brooke as the girl started walking towards the gym hall.

Brooke didn't care if she looked bad in front of the other girls, they'd simply assume she'd had a busy night, no need to correct them. It was partially true after all. She spun to look back at Haley who was still standing beside her bug. "You may need to convince me beforehand though, but I'm sure you'll think of something!" She called out before turning back around and disappearing into the school, leaving Haley to ponder that on her way to the tutor centre.

xxxxxxxxx

"I'd ask how dinner went but I'm a little afraid of hearing too much for my sensitive ears this early in the morning." Peyton said quietly as she and Brooke changed into their workout clothes.

Brooke grinned but pleaded innocent, "I don't know what you mean."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she put her foot up on the bench and tied her laces. "Right. I mean it's not like you came back to mine last night." She said with a scoff. Brooke almost always crashed at her place and last night was a given considering how nervous Brooke had been about going over to have dinner at Haley's house. "Guess it's not her parents that are home?" She questioned as she did up the next trainer.

"Nope." Brooke replied cheerfully tying her hair back into a ponytail. "It was her older sister, one of them anyway, and hey, I could have gone home to my own house last night you know Peyton."

Peyton chuckled as she stood and followed Brooke and some of the other girls out into the main hall where by the sounds of it basketball practise was already well under way.

"And I'd maybe believe that if it wasn't for the fact I swung by your place to pick you up and strangely you weren't there either." She said giving Brooke a knowing look.

Brooke stumbled over her words as she searched for a come back, she could tell by the heat in her cheeks that she was probably blushing, finally she just shrugged and conceded to the blonde. "So what _mom_, I need your permission now?" She asked lifting an eyebrow at her best friend.

Peyton just grinned and shook her head slinging her arm around Brooke's shoulders. "Nope."

Brooke waited for more but apparently that was all Peyton had to say on the matter. "Well good." She muttered.

"But seeing as you are in a good mood,"

Brooke rolled her eyes as they made their way to the rest of the squad. "Oh here it comes."

Peyton just smiled and carried on saying, "Maybe you'll go easy on us for once." She got out before darting out of the way of Brooke's hand.

"As if!" Brooke replied then glared at every girl standing in front of her, waiting silently as they all stopped talking and looked at her. "We have a game tonight girls, and I don't care how easy this game is supposed to go I want all of you on the top of _your_ game, is that clear?" She called out to them.

Rachel huffed out a breath muttering, "God, get over yourself already." She turned her head away from Brooke only to be met with the scowling face of Peyton Sawyer. Rachel smiled sweetly at the blonde then with a dismissive flick of her hair turned back to Brooke and waited for the show of leadership to be over.

Peyton sighed and tried to ignore the redhead, Rachel was going to do something stupid eventually and its not like she hadn't been warned enough already.

Brooke saw the sleepy looks in some of the girls and while she sympathised there really wasn't time for it. "Maybe fifty star jumps will get you lot looking awake, if not, well, we can always go for a run." She threatened suppressing a smile at the chorus of groans. She grinned wickedly at Peyton who shook her head. "Ready? And one, two..."

xxxxxxxx

Nathan watched with a wince as Lucas over shot yet another pass to a team mate handing the reserve team possession and an easy two point.

"God dammit!" Whitey called out blowing his whistle and calling both teams back in and telling them to run the play again, this time right.

Nathan wasn't sure he could take much more of this, Lucas was off, he wasn't sure what the deal was but his half brother had been glaring at everyone all morning and as far as Nate could tell he was running out of friends on court. He'd blamed half of his team already for not being where they were supposed to be even though it was clear he was the one messing up most of the time.

"Hey Nate!" Rachel called as she came back out into the gym having finished practise already and on her way to her locker. "You remember to come find me if you need a rub down yeah?" She flirted as she and some of the other girls passed Nathan on the bleacher.

Nathan grinned cockily. "I'll do that." He replied earning chuckles from the girls around Rachel and a wink from the redhead herself.

He shook his head knowing he wouldn't touch the girl if his life depended on it, but he did have a reputation to look after, he was after all single again.

"Ouch, what a step down."

Nathan turned to see Brooke standing beside him.

"I mean, you did have one of the hottest girls in school, now you're trawling the gutter with that piece of ass." Brooke continued taking a seat beside her friend and watching part of game going on still. "Whitey worried about tonight's game?" She asked wondering why they guys were still going at it.

"Lucas." Nathan replied as if that was answer enough. It was. "And I'm not after Rachel." He said about her earlier comment. "I'm not that desperate."

Brooke grinned. "Good." She'd been a little uneasy considering how the redhead had been hovering around Nathan since his injury. Truthfully she thought Nathan was better than to fall for the fake tart but you couldn't be too careful, he was a teenage boy after all wasn't he?

And Rachel was practically ready to strip there and then given the word.

Brooke screwed up her face as the play on court broke up and Lucas got into a pushing and shouting match with Tim. She turned her head to see Nathan with his hands covering his face. She smirked.

"Things working out like you planned?" She asked quietly as Whitey's voice rang out.

Nathan glared at Brooke.

"Guess not." Brooke muttered looking back to the changing room hoping Peyton would finally emerge and they could head to class or something. As much as she wanted to go see Haley the girl had tutoring right up to class starting.

Nathan watched a pout form on Brooke's face causing his eyebrow to shoot upward. He blinked when a dreamy expression covered her features. He looked around trying to find a source but there wasn't anyone standing where Brooke was looking. He looked back at the cheerleader and slowly a grin worked its way onto his own face. "And how are things with you?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her when she finally turned to him.

He laughed at her confusion. She obviously hadn't heard his question. "It's nothing, forget it." He said as she looked at him questioningly.

He had a good idea Haley was involved somehow so really he could do without the visuals that'd spring up in his mind. _Damn they'd look hot together. _He shifted in his seat and tried to pay attention to the practise game and ignore Brooke for the moment, he wasn't sure but there was a good chance he was blushing.

"Whatever." Brooke muttered not understanding her friend. She didn't spare too long wondering what was going on with him as she gave a happy yelp at seeing Peyton making her way out of the changing room. "Finally!" She said in the blonde's direction with her hands lifting as if in praise.

Peyton rolled her eyes and dumped her bag at Nathan's feet. "Hey, how's the foot?" She asked with a grin.

Nathan sighed. "Ankle." He corrected her. "And it'll be fine first thing tomorrow." He told her. He couldn't bear to watch his team suffer through more of the train wreck that was going on in front of him. Lucas was tearing his team apart with his attitude.

Brooke and Peyton shared a look.

"Well that's...good." Brooke shrugged at Peyton, it was all she could come up with. As far as they had known Nathan had wanted to stay out of the team for a while longer and hope it would benefit everyone to have him out of the way and let Lucas take over the team for a bit, let them all see what his brother could do.

He snorted knowing what they were thinking. "Any longer and Whitey'll have no team left."

Peyton chuckled as she looked at the guys being shouted at by the coach as they set up for a play, everyone looked angry and out of sorts. "True."

Brooke reached down for her bag, picking up Peyton's and handing it to her. "Good luck with that, and them." She said grabbing Peyton by the arm and making a break for it.

Feeling like her arm was about to come free of the rest of her body, Peyton pulled Brooke to a halt, just as a basketball flew past just in front of the brunette. Immediately she turned with a scowl looking for the idiot responsible as Brooke flinched at the sound of the ball thundering off the wall.

"What the hell?" She yelled angrily turning towards the guys nearest them.

Jake swallowed nervously and jogged over to retrieve the wayward ball. "Sorry." He muttered to Brooke who was unusually calm looking.

"It missed." Brooke said quietly as Jake picked up the ball and raced back onto court. Peyton's grip on her hand was keeping her grounded, especially given the cold stare Lucas was sending her way.

"I can't believe him." Peyton muttered thinking Jake knew better than throw the ball around that hard.

Brooke swallowed as Whitey cancelled practise and told all of the players to hit the showers.

"I don't think it was him." She said quietly.

"You alright kid?" Whitey asked coming over and taking a good look at the girl, he didn't think she was hit but he knew just how hard that ball had been thrown. _Damn boy, I'm going to knock his head in if it's the last thing I do._

"Yeah."

Just then Nathan hobbled over to the three of them. "Hey, you okay?" He asked in concern.

Whitey sighed nodded to them, and then moved away, he was intent on calling a certain Scott boy into his office for a very long talk.

"You didn't get hit did you?" Nathan continued.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm fine, really, it never touched me."

"No but it could have." Peyton muttered darkly.

Nathan relaxed and blew out a breath in relief. "Well if I didn't know better I woulda guessed Rachel had thrown that at you." He said trying to make a joke and get a laugh from his friends.

Brooke however wasn't seeing the funny side at present. She could still see the way Lucas had been staring at her. She'd never seen that much hate in someone's eyes before, he hadn't even looked that mad when she'd broken up with him.

"It was Lucas." She said as Peyton mumbled something negative about Jake under her breath.

Nathan frowned. "Are you sure?"

Brooke shrugged. She might not have seen the actual throw itself but from the way he'd watched her, yeah, she was sure.

Peyton shared a worried look with Nate before tugging her friend's hand. "Come on, before we're late for class."

Nathan watched the pair leave and scanned the empty gym hall. He'd missed the throw as well but he wouldn't put it past Lucas to pull a stunt like that. _He's damn lucky he missed like every other shot he's tried this morning! _He thought to himself angrily before hobbling his way to the changing room.

xxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peyton asked as Brooke closed her locker having pulled out the textbook she needed for first class.

"I'm fine." Brooke replied quietly snapping the lock and turning to head for homeroom.

Peyton silently followed along. They passed a few of the other girls on they're way who all said hello to the pair. Peyton wasn't surprised as Brooke blanked them all leaving her to return their greetings.

The blonde was grateful when they'd made it to class and sat down in their usual seats.

Peyton waited a few minutes but when the teacher still hadn't arrived she turned around to her friend still concerned about her.

Brooke glared at Peyton as she opened her mouth.

"I said I'm fine!"

Peyton cleared her throat, shifted back into her seat and stared towards the empty board out front.

"If you say so." She muttered just loud enough for Brooke to hear.

Brooke sighed and vowed to make it up to her friend later, right now she had so many thoughts going on in her head she just couldn't deal with Peyton thoughts on top of her own.

Should she go find Lucas and find out what he was playing at?

Or should she just let it go.

Something it didn't seem Lucas was capable of.

_What if he tells Haley? _

xxxxxxx

**AN/** Hey guys :D

Another chapter, and before anyone mentions it, yes there isn't a whole lot of Brooke/Haley interaction right now but I really hope you all don't mind too much. This fic is about them but it's more about Brooke. (If you haven't gathered that already)

Also, remember when I said I wasn't sure on what Lucas had done to piss Brooke off only that it wasn't physical (he didn't beat her). Well I'm thinking I know now although you'll have to wait and see how much gets into the fic as like I've said its not the main focus of the story.

So anyway, thank you all for reading and I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long.

Next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

Haley shoved her work books into her locker with a smile, for once she had no students taking up her lunch hour. It was a moment to savour, and secretly, she was kind of wishing she could spend her freed up time with Brooke.

Haley sighed knowing with the game tonight the cheerleader would be in the gym hall practicing with the rest of the girls.

Snapping the lock closed Haley turned and yelped as she collided with Jake Jagileski.

"Whoa!" She said with a laugh as she stepped back from him. "Hey, Jake."

"Sorry Haley, you okay?" Jake asked in concern, putting his hand on her arm to steady her.

"Yeah," She replied, "So…what's up? You dumping Jenny on me again this weekend?" She asked good naturedly. Jake was a single father who often worked shifts at Karen's when he could, given how little free time he had, what with Jenny, school and the team.

Jake gave Haley his best smile. "Always Haley, I'm beginning to think she likes you more than me."

The both shared a laugh because that was a total lie and they both knew it, Jenny was a daddy's girl and Jake was more than happy with that.

"Actually, that's not it, although I will get back to you on that." Jake continued with a grin, before turning serious as he leaned against the row of lockers beside Haley, glancing quickly about the hall. "I was just wondering if you've talked to Lucas recently."

Frowning, Haley shook her head. "No, not really." She replied a touch sadly. Lucas had once been closer to her than her own siblings, now, she wasn't sure they even passed as friends anymore.

Jake wasn't sure what was going on with the pair of friends, until recently where ever Lucas Scott was, Haley James was normally right there with him.

"Well, he's been kinda blowing up in training and I was hoping you'd know what's up and maybe talk to him about it? Calm him down." Jake asked with a hopeful tone.

Haley avoided Jake's pleading look by tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I mean tonight's game should be easy." Jake carried on explaining. "But seriously, I don't know Haley, if Lucas doesn't chill out…look can you just talk to him, please, for me?" Jake asked with a pout and his hands clasped together.

Haley tried not to grin.

"For Jenny?"

Haley laughed.

"Yeah, come on Haley, do it for Jenny, she doesn't want daddy to be on the losing side tonight! My parents are bringing her with them. So please?"

Haley covered her face with her hands. "Argh!"

"Please?"

"Fine!" Haley said finally.

Jake threw his arms around Haley and spun her around. "Yes, thank you!"

"Let me down you idiot!" Haley ordered with a slap to Jake's shoulder.

Jake let her go and thanked her again.

"I'm not promising it'll do any good Jake." She warned him. Truthfully she wasn't looking forward to it but maybe it would give them both a chance to patch up their friendship, if there was anything left to patch up.

"Hey, it's worth a try right?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders still not convinced she'd be able to help.

"Listen, I gotta go but thanks Haley."

Haley nodded as Jake started down the hallway. She frowned when she realised he was headed away from the gym not towards it. "The gym's the other side of school knuckled head." She called after him.

Jake turned back to her but kept walking. "Whitey cancelled practice so I'm headed home."

"Oh," Haley wondered if that meant Brooke wasn't at practise either. "Say hi to Jenny for me." She watched Jake raise his hand in acknowledgement just before he disappeared out of view.

She turned back to her locker and patted the surface. "Brooke or Lucas? Just how should I spend my once in a blue moon free time hm?" She asked hoping for some kind of sign but the locker remained silent.

"Ah, you're no help."

She sighed and turned for the court yard, her steps slower than they would have been if Jake had never stopped by.

"Sucks to be me." She muttered wondering if she could make herself avoid Lucas for the rest of the day and still be able to look Jake in the face again.

"Where's a failing student when you need one."

xxxxxxxxx

"So, really, no practise?" Peyton asked as she sat down beside Brooke at their usual table outside.

Brooke shrugged. "Yeah, they'll be fine for tonight." She said trying to act indifferent.

Peyton wasn't buying it. "Right." She said with a shake of her head. "Next you'll be telling me your giving Rachel my position as co-captain."

Brooke paused mid-bite and sent Peyton a death glare.

Peyton laughed. "Like I said, no practise, what's up with that?" She tried again.

Brooke grunted and went back to stabbing at her salad leaves, she hated being on a diet for cheerleading competitions. Of course she looked hot already and didn't need to lose any weight but she had to set a good example for the rest of the squad, left to their own devises they'd eat nothing but junk all year.

Peyton smirked as her best friend scowled at her lunch before forcing another mouthful down. She picked up her slice of pizza. "Want some?" She asked innocently.

Brooke glared at Peyton again but only succeeded in making the other girl laugh. "Why am I even friends with you?" She bitched at her.

"Aw, come on you know you love me!" Peyton retorted before taking a big bite and moaning loudly for Brooke's benefit. "This is soo good."

Brooke pouted at Peyton, glancing from her own plate to the blondes before letting out a pain filled whine.

Peyton grinned before glancing discreetly around then slipping a slice over onto her friends plate. "Go on you know you want to." She whispered.

Brooke tried to be strong. She really did.

Peyton laughed as Brooke finally succumbed and snatched at the tomato and cheese topped offering.

"Such class." She muttered as Brooke quickly stuffed the pizza slice into her mouth.

Receiving yet another glare from her friend, Peyton decided to go back to her original question. "So why did you can practise B, not like you to be nice the day of a game, normally your more…focused." She added as she watched Brooke's eyes start to scowl in her direction once more.

"If you must know Blondie I am being nice." Brooke said trying to sound superior.

Peyton didn't buy it for a second. She snorted. "Yeah right."

"Are you saying I should drag your skinny ass back into the gym Peyton?" Brooke asked, her eyebrow arching up in question.

Peyton wink at her. "Oh, you'd love that and you know it babe."

Brooke finally cracked her serious look and laughed with her friend.

"So what's up really, you pull something this morning or what?" Peyton asked again. It really wasn't like Brooke to cancel any of their practises, especially when there was a comp just around the corner. And with the basketball incident Peyton was just a little worried about her friend. She'd not bitten her head off after their first class but she definitely seemed distracted over something.

"You know you can talk to me." Peyton continued as Brooke stayed silent.

"I know." Brooke replied quietly looking down at her plate.

Now Peyton was worried. "What's up? Your parents back in town or something?" She asked with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"No, thank god!" Brooke replied with a grin.

"Then what is it?"

Brooke shrugged.

Peyton waited, not wanting to pressure Brooke into talking that never worked well with the brunette.

"Just…" Could Brooke bring herself to tell Peyton the truth, she hadn't been able to at the time. Brooke shook her head dismissively realising there was no way she could tell Peyton like this. "It's nothing, just, one more word from Rachel and I swear…argh!" She clenched her fists together and attempted to laugh the whole thing off.

Peyton frowned, instinctively knowing Brooke too well to believe that was what was really bothering her so much.

But she'd tried and Brooke wasn't talking to her, luckily she didn't take it to heart, she knew how hard Brooke found it to open up. They had that in common. But she wasn't giving up either Peyton would get the truth out of Brooke sooner or later.

"Yeah, well maybe after the comp we won't need her and I can help you hide the body." Peyton replied.

"Aw, P. Sawyer, you say the nicest things to me!" Brooke said as she leaned in and kissed the blonde on her cheek, partly in thanks at the offer but also because Brooke knew that Peyton was one of the very few people in her life that even noticed when something was upsetting her.

She might not have the courage to talk to Peyton out here in the middle of school, but Brooke knew Peyton would be there to listen when she was ready.

And maybe that time was getting closer and closer.

"Yeah, yeah, get off." Peyton muttered as she blushed at her friend's antics. She grinned as she heard Brooke laugh beside her. "You know what you need? You should go find Haley seeing as you now have a free lunch."

"I like your thinking!" Brooke said, her eyes lighting up at the idea of seeing her girlfriend.

"And speaking of…" Peyton mumbled with a smirk as she spotted said tutor coming out of the building and look around at the lunch tables.

"What? Where?" Brooke glanced around quickly then watched as Haley wondered over to a table that some of the guys who'd sat with her at the last game were sitting around.

"And in direct sunlight too, guess she isn't a vampire then." Peyton said as she watched Brooke watch Haley.

"Hey!" Brooke snapped her attention back to the blonde choosing to be offended on Haley's behalf.

"What?" Peyton replied trying not to laugh at how defensive Brooke sounded. "Hey, I like her, I'm just saying, wouldn't kill her to get out of that library more often." She held her hands up in supplication which seemed to work as Brooke toned down her death glare.

"Hm, she likes it though," Brooke replied turning back to see Haley talking away to her friends. "The whole tutoring thing. And she's good at it, just ask Nate. But I like your idea, a beach party does sound good."

Peyton looked puzzled as to where Brooke had got that idea from what she'd said, but she let it go, the inner workings of Brooke Davis' mind wasn't somewhere she went voluntarily, and never without good reason.

"Like the party at Nate's after the game?"

"Hm"

"Whatever." Peyton muttered leaving Brooke to her staring and going back to her food before Brooke could steal any more of it.

xxxxxxx

"So you guys haven't seen him then?" Haley asked looking around at the faces sat around the table in front of her.

They all shook their heads at the question.

"Sorry Hales, Luke's kinda his own man these days, if you know what I mean." Skills told her.

Haley sighed understanding completely.

"You joining us, Haley?" Mouth asked after she continued to stand there.

"Yeah!" Skills said in agreement, slapping at Fergie who was stuffing some fries into his mouth. "Go get the girl some lunch!" He ordered.

Fergie scowled at him, answering back with his mouth still full.

Skills rolled his eyes at his best friend and got up. He shook his head as Fergie continued moaning at him no doubt. "Here girl," He said moving behind Haley and putting his hands on her shoulders and adding enough pressure to sort-of 'force' her into taking a seat.

"I shouldn't really." Haley protested half-heartedly. She didn't really want to go talk to Lucas, mainly because she didn't know where to start a conversation with him anymore. The saw each other at the café but that didn't count.

"Please, you gotta eat, the least you can do is sit with us for a while, we miss you." Skills admitted quietly.

Haley was shocked and saddened by the murmurs of agreement from around the table that echoed Skills' statement.

"I guess I could stay." She replied smiling at her friend apologetically.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Skills grinned at her. He stood there for a moment as Haley was drawn into a conversation with Mouth and Junk. He started to back away as Fergie complained at Haley when she reached over and playfully nicked some of his fries causing them all to laugh.

Haley winked at Fergie as she quickly devoured her prize.

"See, you need food!" Junk said with a grin.

"I guess I do." She replied. She'd try talking to Lucas later. She wasn't sure anything she had to say to him would have any influence on his current behaviour anyway so why should she tie herself in knots about it.

"So," She began, eager to dismiss thoughts of Lucas Scott from her mind. "What have you guys been up to lately?"

The guys all looked around at each other nervously.

"What?" Haley asked feeling that something was up.

Junk swallowed and looked to see if anyone was close by then leaned over to Haley, motioning with his hand for her to do the same.

Slowly and with a bemused look Haley moved closer.

"Skills totally broke Nathan Scott's foot, he denies it but we all know it had to be him!" Junk whispered to her quickly before sitting back.

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief as she eyed her friend seriously. She knew Skills and he really wasn't the violent type.

"Well," Mouth said cautiously, understanding why Haley would believe that. He shifted in his seat as Junk and Fergie both glared at him accusingly. "They think so," He continued pointing his fork between Junk and Fergie. "And we did leave Nathan and Skills playing hoops at the River Court the night before he turned up in school like that, but they both denied it." He finished avoiding the looks he was getting and concentrating on his food.

Haley shook her head.

Just then Skills returned and plopped down a full tray in front of Haley giving her a grin as she smiled her thanks at him. It was after that, that he noticed the strange silence at the table and when his friends would look at him he asked, "What?"

"Nothing!"

"What, what?"

Haley grinned as Skills continued to demand to know what was up with the way his friends were suddenly acting. She continued to watch in amusement as an argument broke out when Junk admitted to tell her about him hurting Nathan to which Skill vehemently denied and told them all off for continuing to spread that rumour.

Haley waited for a bit of silence to fall and to finish her mouthful before quietly saying into the silence, "Now probably isn't the best time to tell you all that there's nothing actually wrong with Nate's foot is it?"

"WHAT!"

xxxxxxxx

**A/N** Hey!

How _you_ doin'?

:D

Missed you guys!

Hugs!

I'll save you from the reason's I've been missing but look! I updated! :D

Did I mention I love you guys?

Well I do.

Really.

Thank you for reading!

And if you can do me a really big favour? I know I have no right to ask anything but if you can, please send the writers of Baley fics a quick review? I have no right asking that considering how long it's been since I posted but it would be really sad to see OTH fiction end just because the show did.

I'll even update this again very soon, just as a thank you!


End file.
